Message
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Kirihara grins as a new message appears. "Sure, Kirihara-kun, I would like to be your friend. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, btw." Kirihara is bored, so he starts a cyber-friendship that would soon turns into something more. But on Tsuna's side, Reborn seems to be more distant. Also, how does the past of their ancestors play out in this whirlwind?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Message

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Kirihara grins as a new message appears. "Sure, Kirihara-kun, I would like to be your friend. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, btw." Kirihara is bored, so he starts a cyber-friendship that would soon turns into something more.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT or KHR. It would be a dream comes true if they were….which is too good to be true.

_-Text message-_

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

Start chapter.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi blinked.

'_A message? From who?'_

The brunet unlocked his keypad and opened the message.

_-Hello, I'm a second year from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku! Wanna be friends? I'm boreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! I'm a tennis player, by the way. I'm a regular in my team AND our school is the best when it comes to academic and sports! I'm not bragging, you can see the proof up in the internet or any tennis magazine you can find! So you're up?-_

Tsuna blinked again. The message sounded too…..childish…. That's all he could say.

A gentle chuckle escaped the teen. Somehow, he didn't mind it much. And so, the young heir of Vongola Famiglia typed his reply.

XXX

Kirihara Akaya bit his thumb. It's not like he's _nervous_. No, the Devil Kirihara was not **nervous**. It's a big blow to his pride.

"Yo bakaya, what are you doing here in the clubroom? The team's doing drills now. Fukubuchou's going to wring your head if you don't go out to court now." An overly annoying, sly and **ugly** voice interrupted his thought.

"Shut up, Niou!"

"Hey, you ungrateful brat! That's Niou-SENPAI to you!" a white haired boy with slight blue streak strolled in, an appalled look on his face. Kirihara rolled his green eyes.

"Whatever." He muttered and back twiddling with his black phone. Niou frowned at being dismissed easily before a glint appeared on his face when he saw Kirihara held his phone rather nervously.

"Oh~, is bakaya-chan waiting for a message or call from his girlfriend~?" the trickster smirked like a satisfied fox when Kirihara's pale cheek exploded with red colour.

"NO! WHE- NO! THA- _OH MY GOD_! THAT'S _**WRONG**_!" the youngest member of Rikkai team stood up startled from his seat on the bench. Niou's smirk grew wider.

A second later, a scandalized Kirihara was running after a bouncy Niou while chanting.

"Bakaya's got a girlfriend~! Bakaya's got a girlfriend~!"

"TARUNDORU! AKAYA, NIOU! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Sanada stormed into the courts. All the tennis club members halted their activities to look at the regulars.

"Fukubuchou, can you _believe_ it? Akaya's got a _girlfriend_~!" either Niou was stupidly oblivious, or plain suicidal, or just barking mad, he chirped merrily. Sanada's aura was getting murderous. Kirihara whimpered.

"I do NOT have a girlfriend, Niou-SENPAI!" he said defiantly. Niou just smirked at him.

"Are? Aka-chan's got a girlfriend?" a gentle voice came from Sanada's back.

"Buchou!" Kirihara said happily. Yay to the Child of God! He saved Kirihara from the evil and ugly fukubuchou! Yukimura put a hand on Sanada's shoulder.

"Genichirou, please don't get mad at them. Niou's just happy that Akaya's finally growing up." The blue-haired captain smiled. Sanada's shoulders slumped a bit.

"Sucker…." Niou muttered. Sanada glared at him.

"Twenty laps!" he bellowed. Niou wrinkled his nose and for once, decided to be wise. Off he went, doing his laps. Kirihara turned to his buchou with teary eyes as the other members turned back to do their own drills.

"B-buchou, I don't have a _girlfriend_. Please believe me…" he unconsciously was using his greatest weapon. A weapon that could make even Atobe, Tezuka and Echizen Ryoma turn into a pile of goo. The deadly puppy dog eyes….. Yukimura Seiichi smiled at his dubbed baby boy.

"Of course, Aka-chan. I know you have a _boyfriend_."

The look on Kirihara's face was precious.

Sanada snorted in mild amusement.

The atmosphere was broken when Kirihara's phone rang. The little devil fished out his phone. He nervously opened the message.

_-Well hello to you too, Rikkai-Dai-Fuzoku-kun, aren't you going to tell me your name (even though I can find it with a snap of finger)? I'm also a second year, from_ _Namimori-chuu. I still don't know if I want to be friends with you. Maybe some convincing will coax me? Anyway, yes, I know about your school. It's a school my_ _father registered me to two years ago before I blatantly refused and stayed here in Namimori instead.-_

Kirihara frowned. He quickly typed, ignoring the interested look on Yukimura's face. Sanada just crossed his arms and looked at his kouhai stoically. He sent it and looked up at his senpai.

"Mura-buchou, where's Namimori?" he asked curiously. Yukimura was surprised by the question.

"It takes two hours by train from here, Kanagawa." Another voice answered. Yanagi approached them.

"Good afternoon." He greeted. Yukimura and Sanada answered with a smile and a grunt. Kirihara's bright green eyes turned to the data master.

"What's so special with the place?" again, he surprised the three by the question.

Yanagi took out his notebook, "Nothing much is known about it. The place is controlled by one feisty prefect. It said he's only 15 and a third year in Namimori Middle school. But there's also rumours saying that he only receives orders from two people. The place's also has been labelled as a place mostly visited by mafia people from around the world. Overall, the place is quite a dangerous zone."

XXX

Tsuna sighed when his orange screen touch phone rang again. He put aside his homework and rolled on his bed. He opened the text message.

_-Fine, I'm Kirihara Akaya. What do you mean you can find it with a snap of finger? Are you going to do some magic? I know this guy from other school that has his hands poisonous, or so as his freshman kouhai said. He had it all covered with bandages like a mummy! Even I got a nightmare about it once. What's so bad about being my friend anyway? Many students from my school would want to. WHAT do you mean you REFUSED? It's the best school in Japan! Where's Namimori anyway? Just be my friend, okay?-_

Tsuna pondered a bit. Was the guy really that slow or he's just playing with him? Magic? God, did this guy watched Hairy Potty or something like that Gokudera said a while ago? He forgot… Hairy Potty sounded….stupid.

Finally, knowing that he won't get out from this mess, he sent a short message. And he did not bother to correct Kirihara-kun that he can't do magic, which was not entirely wrong with his Hyper Dying Will mode and Intuition.

XXX

Kirihara grinned as a new message appeared.

_-_ _Sure, Kirihara-kun, I would like to be your friend. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, btw.-_

"Bingo….."

* * *

End chapter.

I can't believe it…. I'm pairing two my most favourite uke….. Their seme's going to shave my head bald….. Please review or the seme's- GAH! Yukimura! Hibari-san! What are you two doing here in my corner!

"Revenge is sweet, ne authoress-chan?" cue Yukimura's angelic smile which annoyed the authoress.

"I will bite you to death, herbivore." Cue Hibari's dramatic song.

Get a life, Hibari-san. Your catchphrase's getting o- GAH! Who threw the egg at me!

Hibari's fangirls: *innocent faces*

Twitch…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Message

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT or KHR. It would be a dream comes true if they were….which is too good to be true.

_-Text message-_

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

Start chapter.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as his cell phone rang. He groggily rubbed his eyes and grabbed the phone on the nightstand.

_-Good morning, Sawada! Yeah, I know this is weird but I JUST have to text you! Guess what? We're going to a camp next Monday for a week! Isn't it awesome? I don't remember where but I think it's in Yamanashi prefecture! It's called the Senbatsu camp! Other tennis players from our rival schools will be there too! I can't wait to challenge Echizen again! I lost to him 6-4 before DX-_

Tsuna blinked to lose the sleepiness in his eyes. He smiled a bit at the message. He quietly typed his reply, not wanting to wake up the sleeping hitman in his room. He sent the message and lay back on his bed.

"Careful who you're friend with, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna did not reply. His eyes were dull and not looking straight.

"I know, Reborn….. I know."

The silence once again descended into the room, with Tsuna conflicting with his own feelings, and Reborn for his student's sake.

The morning turned into one of Tsuna's most quiet morning.

XXX

Akaya's eyes lit up when his phone rang. He abandoned his match with some random third year and went to the bleacher where his tennis gear resided. He rummaged through it and took out his phone. He opened the message, ignoring the interested look on the regulars' faces.

_-I'd like it better if you call me Tsuna, Kirihara-kun. You're going to a camp? I bet it's awesome. You're lucky you can go somewhere, normally. I mean, the last time I went in an outing, my tutor used my family's wealth to turn the whole Japan as our playground. Hell, there's even a tower named after our family. He did it just for the heck of it. I think he's just like wasting money XP-_

Akaya grinned. Even though they had only started messaging each other yesterday, Akaya really was fond exchanging text with Sa- Tsuna. He ran his fingers through the keypad and two minutes later, he went back to his match.

Yukimura, Yanagi and Sanada were watching this with conceal amusement.

"He should not be distracted like this." Sanada muttered.

Yukimura chuckled, "Come on Gen, Akaya looks really happy every time he's texting with….what's his name, Renji?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The data master answered.

The blue haired captain hummed, "Do you think you can get something on him?"

His question met with Yanagi's frown, "That's the thing, Seiichi. I didn't get any data on him. My computer crashed last night when I typed his name on Namimori Chuu's students' list name. Luckily, it wasn't a permanent damage and I manage to get it back after a few minutes. It happens every time so I gave up. But something about the Sawada name intrigued me so I went with it. There's only one man known to the world with the Sawada name, Sawada Iemitsu, CEO of a large company, par with Atobe's, in Italy. But it is wide known that the man has no relatives at all."

Yukimura smirked, "What an intriguing character he is, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, right Gen?"

The 'Rock Emperor' grunted in agreement, not wanting to upset the beautiful captain

"Keep searching, Renji. I don't care how. I want to know about this boy who had captured my baby's attention."

Yanagi smiled lightly, "I'll give Sadaharu a call tonight."

XXX

Lunch time, Namimori Chuu's rooftop

Tsuna sighed and took out his phone as yet again, Kirihara-kun texted him. He did not need to look at the sender to know it was that one boy who was really persistent on being friends with him. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome and Kyoko silently looked at their boss.

_-Hey! What are you doing? I'm bored~! Senpai-tachi are being annoying again! Marui-senpai took my shortcake and Niou-senpai thought it was funny to dump cold water on me! Now I'm freezing and luckily Jackal-senpai brought an extra regular jacket today XP-_

Tsuna knew he shouldn't pursue this cyber friendship any longer, but he couldn't help as his fingers swiftly and expertly typed the reply. He went back to his lunch as Reborn's warning came back to him.

Flashback

"_It'll be better if you tell off the boy that you don't want to have anything to do with him, Tsuna. You'll put him in a dangerous situation if any enemy Famiglia finds out about him. Remember, desperate time calls for desperate measure. Mafia isn't exactly a fair place. Dirty tricks are the key to victory." Reborn said as Tsuna placed his cup of tea back on the wooden table with a solemn expression._

_There were only the two of them on the kitchen. The kids, Bianchi and Nana had left earlier to do grocery. Tsuna traced the antic cup with his soft finger._

"_Reborn, when Hibari-san graduated, he wants me to take over his position in the committee. He'll go to Italy along with the rest of the graduating members to start his evaluating month with the ninth generation."_

_A tiny smirk appeared on Reborn's face, "It'll be a good practice for you, dame-Tsuna. And don't worry. Hibari is more than capable of handling a few hundreds Mafiosi on his own."_

_Tsuna nodded and smiled a bit, "I know. But I'm worried about onii-san, or more specifically Kyoko-chan. How will she handle herself if onii-san goes to Italy too?"_

_Reborn sighed and tipped his fedora downward, "Dame-Tsuna will always be dame. Did you already forget who you are to them? Tsuna, you gave them something and they want to return it. Do you want them to feel useless to you? They want to keep you safe and happy just as much as you do to them. Don't be selfish and for once start thinking about other people's feelings and appreciate it."_

_Tsuna stared at his tutor for a lengthy time. Slowly, tears appeared on his eyes. He sniffed slowly._

"_Oi, what's with the face?" the hitman sounded annoyed but to Tsuna who knew him for a long time, the concern was as clear as daylight._

"_Reborn….?"_

"_Hm."_

"_I…I don't know what I'd do without you. Hic, t-thank you….."_

"_Baka Tsuna…."_

End flashback

Tsuna sighed heavily, attracting his friends' attentions.

"Tsuna, you okay?" Yamamoto asked with a concern frown. Tsuna gave them a weary smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Hibari's decision. Is it wise to leave this school to me? Reborn said it'll be a good training but I don't think I can do it. I mean, who would listen to dame-Tsuna?"

Instantly, all the guardians sported sharp look on their eyes. Kyoko just kept smiling but Tsuna knew the clenched fingers meant something.

"Don't worry, Jyudaime. We'll take care of anyone who dares to defy you. Those bastards need to learn their places anyway." Gokudera said with gritted teeth and smirk.

"Tsuna, don't ever lower yourself like that. They are the ones who don't know how amazing you are." Tsuna sweat-dropped. The smile Yamamoto was giving could be harmless but the slightly tightened grip on his baseball bat aka shifting form sword stated otherwise.

Chrome coughed, "I will personally assist you, boss. Mukuro-sama will also occasionally 'visit' the school, he said. I believe his exact words were, 'I wouldn't let anyone defeat Sawada Tsunayoshi until I become strong enough to bring him down'." Tsuna laughed nervously. He couldn't decide whether to be happy with it or bury himself six feet under and never come back.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. I will make sure they'll be obedient to you, one way or another." Kyoko gave an innocent smile.

Tsuna wondered if he had unknowingly corrupted two of his favourite females.

XXX

_-Oh are you okay? I hope you don't catch cold later DX It's sucks when we're sick. Every time I get sick, all my friends will crowded in my room and I could never get any rest. They'll so handful. But I'm grateful. They'll skip school just to visit and take care of me. It feels warm every time I thought about how much they care about me. Did you ever went through that, Kirihara-kun?-_

XXX

_-Of course! Senpai-tachi always did the same to me. Since I'm the youngest, they always call me 'baby'. XP Niou-senpai would play my PS2 with Marui-senpai and Jackal-senpai. Sanada-fukubuchou will lecture me about how I shouldn't neglect my health. Yanagi-senpai would give me a list of which medicine gives me the utmost effect and what type of food I should and shouldn't eat. Then Yagyuu-senpai and Mura-buchou would be fussing over me like mothers!-_

XXX

And so, the week passed with both our favourite boys exchanging message with each other. Over the time also, they learnt so much about each other. Tsuna bought an issue of Pro Tennis Monthly which had a bit of information about Rikkai Dai's tennis club regulars. He found out that there were four schools that would be competing in the nationals, Rikkai Dai as the most likely champion again, Shitenhouji as the second close to the cup, Hyoutei the most prestigious school and Seigaku as the newly rising fast in the ranking school in Japan. Unluckily for the cute brunet, there were no pictures, which resulted to a cute pout appeared on his face and a few guys and girls crashed on something as they were too busy admiring the brunet who pouted all the way to his house.

Akaya had to swallow the fact that his new friend was indeed a friend of the infamous tyrant Hibari Kyouya. He also had learnt that Tsuna –they were on first name basis now- was not exactly the brightest students in school. They both had laughed it off about how they both sucked at academic but had certain amazing ability in a certain field that not everyone knew.

But everything has an end.

XXX

"This has gone too far, Tsuna." Reborn said through gritted teeth as he pointed at the phone on the small table. Tsuna flinched.

The message read;

_-Tsuna~! How about you come to the nationals after we're back from the Senbatsu Camp? I hope you'll be able to cheer up on me. I also want to meet my new best friend! Yeah, I know we've only known each other for a week but you're the BESTEST friend I could ever ask for. Would you pleeeeeeease?-_

"Dame-Tsuna, were you listening to me? I want you to end this NOW! I don't want you weeping for some unknown kid when an assassin thinks it's fun to mess with you using this boy!" after shouted with fury, Reborn left the room with a trembling Tsuna inside. The brunet weakly took his phone.

XXX

Akaya gasped with horror as he read the message. What's the meaning of this?

_-Akaya-kun, I know you are honest to be friends with me but I'm not who you think I am. I think it's better if we end this nonsense here. Look, I DO want to be friends with you but fate has dictated everything. There will be time where you'll regret of ever knowing me. So please, let's say goodbye here. You don't need me. Sayonara.-_

The raven haired boy collapsed on his bed. It had been one week since they started sending message to each other. He'll be leaving for the camp tomorrow and now Tsuna wanted to end their friendship?

XXX

Tsuna clenched the phone on his hand. The message that he sent will surely end everything. He didn't know why, but some sort of pain sliced his heart at the thought. He had seen how happy the other boy was through his message every time he was down after they chat with each other. He knew what sort of influence he had to other people. Oh no, Sawada Tsunayoshi was not as naïve people believe he was.

'_I'm sorry Kirihara-kun. It's for the best. You don't need me more than now.'_

But the choked sob was heard by none other than the resident greatest hitman in the world.

Reborn frowned. He never knew his student was so attached to that Kirihara Akaya.

* * *

End chapter.

Was it good or too rush?

Oh, I'm feeling sad for them! T_T they make such an adorable couple and it breaks my heart to write this! *sniffs sniffs*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT or KHR. It would be a dream comes true if they were….which is too good to be true.

_-Text message-_

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**IMPORTANT A/N**: I know that Yukimura supposed to have just recovered from his operation but in this fic, he's already recovered and all up and about. Why? Well, I need an over-protective mother to rant about how Tsuna shouldn't hurt Akaya. So you can get that this is an AU for POT part and semi AU for KHR XD Correction: about that one week in the camp on last chapter, it's actually three weeks, my bad. Reborn is in his adult form. I will not mention much about the current KHR arc because sometimes it gets annoying when things turn out to be different later on. Lastly, Tezuka didn't go to Germany and stayed as an invited player.

More notes in the future

Start chapter.

* * *

"SAWADA!" Tsuna cringed slightly at the loud voice. He turned around and sure enough his surrogate older brother was running towards him with full speed.

"Ohayou, onii-san." He greeted with a smile. Ryohei stopped in front of him and looked him over. Tsuna was wearing a dirty green pant with many pockets, a red shirt under a black jacket, a pair of black sneakers and a checked black and white scarf around his neck, contrary with Ryohei who was wearing just a white knee length pant, a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of white sneakers.

"Are you extremely going somewhere?" he asked.

Tsuna chuckled and shook his head, "No, just taking an early morning air." In truth, Tsuna didn't want to face Reborn after what happened last night. He had cried himself to sleep and woke up at 4 am. Thinking about what he did last night made Tsuna swallowed down a sob.

'_Akaya-kun….'_

Ryohei looked at him and sighed, "There is something extremely bothering you, isn't it?" his accurate sentence made Tsuna flinched. Was he too obvious that even Ryohei noticed?

Ryohei gave him a grin and patted his shoulder, "Oh come on! I'm your big brother so there's nothing to be extremely shame about!" he pumped up a fist to testify his words. Tsuna gave him a weak smile.

"Arigatou, onii-san…."

"Wanna come over to our house? Kyoko made an extremely good breakfast this morning before I went out for my extreme morning jog!" Tsuna gave him a hesitant nod.

"Tadaima!" Ryohei called out when they arrived at the apartment he and his sister shared.

"Okaeri, onii-chan!" Kyoko's head popped out from the kitchen. The orange haired girl's eyes lit up when she saw Tsuna behind her brother.

"Tsuna-kun!" she waved at him cheerfully. Tsuna smiled weakly and waved back as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Sorry for intruding like this. Is there anything I can help you with?" he looked over her shoulder. Kyoko chuckled softly and gave him a space. Tsuna immediately discarded his jacket and scarf and get on work. Kyoko looked at him discreetly with a small smile. She knew there was something bothering the brunet so she let him do what he wanted. Besides, the fact that Tsuna is an amazing chef was an added bonus.

"AH~! I smell something good!" Tsuna blanched slightly at the unfamiliar voice. He looked at Kyoko.

"Who was that?" he asked. Kyoko giggled.

"That was my cousin. He's been staying with us for a few days. He's leaving today so I'm going to make super good breakfast! His train leaves on nine." She cheerfully said. Tsuna nodded and get back on his own work.

Twenty minutes later, traditional Japanese meals lay down on the table, both of them high-fived each other with a grin.

"Onii-chan! Kiyo-kun! Breakfast's ready!" Kyoko said in a sing-sang voice as she poured down the tea on Tsuna's cup. Tsuna sat down and said short thanks. A second later, Ryohei walked in into the kitchen with a vibrant orange haired boy on tow. Tsuna flinched when the unfamiliar boy took the seat beside him.

"Ah, Kiyo-kun, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, my classmate. Tsuna-kun, this is Sengoku Kiyosumi, our cousin." Kyoko said after she took a seat beside Ryohei who was already devouring the food. Tsuna gave the orange haired boy a curt nod.

"Nice to meet you." Tsuna said and again took a sip of his tea. He realized that the boy beside him was staring and was about to ask him if there's something wrong when the boy beat him to it.

"Are you a guy or a girl?" Tsuna spluttered out the tea straight to Ryohei's face. He looked at the boy-Sengoku, with a horror face.

"W-what? Of course I'm a guy! What makes you think I'm a girl?" he exclaimed. Then realized just at whom he had shouting at. He clamped a hand on his mouth and stuttered out apologies.

Sengoku laughed him off, "Don't worry. I was just teasing you. But seriously, you look like a girl. Like that Fuji guy from Seigaku." The last statement made Tsuna stopped.

"Did you just say, Seigaku?" he asked carefully. Ryohei was oblivious to this exchange while Kyoko just ate her breakfast quietly.

Sengoku nodded, "Yeah. Fuji Syusuke, the Seigaku's famous genius. Everyone knows him." Tsuna heaved out a sigh of relief. Why? He was afraid this Sengoku was a tennis player and by some miracle knew Akaya-kun as well.

"I EXTREMELY FORGOT!" Ryohei suddenly exclaimed as he stood up, knocking the chair down in the process.

"About what?" Kyoko asked with curiosity as the other two boys looked at them passively.

"I have an extreme training with Colonello-Shishou this morning!" with that, the boxer ran out of the apartment with extreme speed. And none of the other three bothered to stop him.

"Colonello has been working nii-san to bone this lately, huh?" Tsuna said absent-mindedly as he continued eating.

Kyoko smiled, "Hai, he's close to graduate so Colonello said it's time for onii-chan started a serious training."

Tsuna stopped in midway of drinking the milk. He placed back the glass on the wooden table, "Kyoko-chan, you and onii-san don't have to be involve with this. I can take back the Vongola gear and onii-san can continue high school or find some comfortable job. I will support you two from the dark."

Kyoko only smiled weakly, "Tsuna-kun, this is our choice. We wanted to stay beside you. Onii-chan will not be happy if he hears you saying this. The same goes for Hibari-san. He chooses to go to Italy and entrusted Namimori to you. Please Tsuna-kun, have faith in us. We won't disappoint you." She looked at the brunet with pleading eyes. Tsuna heaved out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"That's not the point…" he said quietly.

"May I ask what you're talking about?" Sengoku said suddenly. The two Namimori students swallowed down a gulp of surprise. They forgot about this other person.

"It's nothing…." Tsuna said absent-mindedly as he gulped down the milk.

* * *

Kiyosumi stared at his cousin and her friend suspiciously. There was something deep and serious going on between his cousins and this Sawada-kun.

"Ah! Ryohei's gone! Who's going to escort me to go back?" the lucky-guy asked. Kyoko pulled out a thoughtful pose before smiling apologetically at him.

"Sorry, Kiyo-kun, Hana-chan and Haru-chan invited me on an outing today!"

Kiyosumi sighed, "Well, guess I'm on my own then."

"Kyoko-chan, is Chrome coming?" Sawada-kun asked. Kyoko shook her head slowly.

"She said she doesn't want to go." The orange-haired girl said sadly. Sawada-kun suddenly sighed heavily and took out his phone. He hit a speed dial and waited for a few seconds before another person picked up on the other line.

"Ah, Chrome, can you come to Kyoko-chan's apartment now?"

"….."

"That is all. Bye." Just that, Sawada-kun placed back his phone in his pocket. Kyoko giggled. "She just said 'alright, is there anything else?' right? She never questions any of your requests on her."

Sawada-kun smiled platonically, "Yeah, that's what somewhat endearing about her, I guess."

Kiyosumi finished his meal and stood up, "Well, I better get ready. I'm leaving at the same time as you, after all."

"Ah, Sengoku-san!" Sawada-kun called out to him. Kiyosumi turned to the cute brunet with a raised brow, "Yes?"

The brunet flushed, "If you don't mind, I can keep you company."

* * *

Tsuna knew what he was doing was a suicide. Skipping training equalled to a gun pointed at his head courtesy of Reborn. But the brunet desperately didn't want to face his tutor after last night. Sengoku-san suddenly grinned.

"Okay! Thanks Sawada-kun!" Tsuna flushed.

"A-ah, just call me Tsuna." He said. Sengoku-san grinned again.

"Then you must call me Kiyosumi! Any little brother of Ryohei is mine as well." With that, the orange-haired boy gave the brunet a pat on head. Tsuna flushed under the touch. He nodded slowly.

"H-hai, Kiyosumi-san."

Kiyosumi-san gave him a soft click on tongue, "It's Kiyosumi, Tsuna-kun." Tsuna flushed again.

"Ki-Kiyosumi…." The mere saying of his first name sent Tsuna to another fit of boiling face. Kiyosumi laughed and walked out of the kitchen. A second later, a loud squeal pierced Tsuna's poor ears.

"K-Kyoko-chan…."

"Kawai!"

A few minutes later, Tsuna was sitting on the living room when Kiyosumi came out of his room with a bag draped on his shoulders. The orange haired boy was wearing a green jersey with yellow lines from the shoulders to the armpits part. Kyoko came out of the kitchen as the bell rang.

"Chrome-chan!" the cheery girl glomped the poor illusionist. Chrome gave her a smile. Kyoko let go of her with a smile as well.

"Come on, Tsuna-kun is waiting." She dragged the illusionist to the living room. When they reached there, the pineapple haired girl flopped down beside Tsuna and gave the young boss a kiss on his left cheek. Kyoko left, saying about grabbing her bag to go out.

"Good morning, boss." She greeted softly. Tsuna smiled at her, "Good morning, Chrome."

Kiyosumi gave them both a low whistle, "Wow, cute girlfriend you have there, Tsuna-kun." Both Mafiosi blushed.

"S-she's not my girlfriend." Tsuna stuttered out as he took out his wallet. The young boss fished out a black card and shoved it to Chrome's hand.

"B-boss…?" she looked at the brunet with a questioning gaze.

"Take it. Reborn gave it to me a few weeks ago but I don't have any need of it. Just go with the girls, have fun, buy cakes, books or anything. Oh, make sure you buy dresses too." The brunet kindly smiled at her. Chrome blushed brightly when everything dawned to her.

"B-but boss-"

"It's an order." Tsuna stated firmly. Chrome blushed brighter at the firm tone.

"Arigatou, boss." She leaned in and pecked Tsuna's lips softly and swiftly. Tsuna's face turned redder than a tomato, "C-Chrome!" Kiyosumi hooted amusedly which made Tsuna almost faint.

Luckily, Kyoko walked in back to the living room, "Are you guys ready to go?" she asked cheerfully. They all nodded and made their way to the door. After Kyoko locked the door, they walked to the elevator and went down to the lowest floor. When they were out of the apartment complex, with Chrome clinging on Tsuna's arm all the way, they met with Haru and Hana on the front.

* * *

"Hahi!" Kiyosumi winced when the cute brunet exclaimed loudly while staring in shock at Tsuna-kun and that girl, Chrome.

"Hai, Haru." Tsuna greeted the girl. Oh, so the cutie's name is Haru?

"Chrome-chan! Tsuna-san is mine! Are you trying to steal him away from Haru?" she said while glaring accusingly at Chrome. The purple haired girl giggled softly.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, but boss is mine as well." Kiyosumi couldn't decide if the girl was joking or serious. But he knew that Tsuna was one hell of a womanizer if these girls were crazy for him.

The Haru girl started to tear up, "C-Chrome-chan, how could you do this to Haru?" she said with teary eyes. Chrome giggled again then let go of Tsuna's arm and hugged the pony-tailed girl as well.

"Haru-chan, boss is owned by many people. We can share. You can be the boss' wife. Kyoko-chan and I can be his mistresses. Of course, if you agree with boss having mistresses." Kiyosumi looked over at his cousin only to see the cute orange-haired girl was blushing faintly. Oh, so these girls were okay with sharing one guy as well?

The tennis player looked at the man of the subject and saw a long-suffering look on his cute face. Inside, Kiyosumi was cackling madly. If he can dig up Tsuna's secret, he can make any girl in the world his! Mwahahahaha!

"Girls, I'm sure being the only man in your life would be splendid but can we go now? Kiyosumi is going miss his train." Tsuna stated tiredly. Sengoku had to blink when Haru and Chrome latched themselves on Tsuna's arms respectively.

"Tsuna-san, Haru doesn't care if you want a mistress or mistresses! Haru is sure that Tsuna-san will love her and his mistresses equally!" Haru said with sparkly eyes. Tsuna sighed and smiled tiredly.

"Yes, Haru, I will love you all equally. Can we _please_ go now?" the girls were blushing fervently at the confession.

"Awh, Tsuna-kun is so sweet!" Kyoko squealed.

"Boss is a great man. I won't mind being his mistress." Chrome said with a shy smile.

"TSUNA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN! HARU LOVES YOU FOREEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Haru exclaimed with dreamy eyes as she was dragged away by Chrome and Kyoko. The black long haired girl who was standing silently beside Haru walked up to Tsuna.

"Oi, Sawada, do you know what that idiot has been up to?" she asked with slight concern under the harsh tone and apathetic face. Kiyosumi thought he saw a flash of guilt on Tsuna's eyes before it vanished and replaced by an apologetic one.

"I'm sorry, Kurokawa. I do not know. Onii-san is quite busy huh?" Tsuna said sadly. This girl, Kurokawa scowled before stalked away to where the trio vanished through. Tsuna sighed and took out his phone. Once again, he hit a speed dial and a few seconds later, the call was answered.

"Bianchi, it's Tsuna. Can you go to Maid Latte? Chrome and the girls will be there in about ten minutes. I want you to help Chrome pick up something that will suit her nicely."

"…..."

"Ah, don't worry. I've gave her the black credit card. She can get anything she wants. I've made sure of it."

"…..."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Make sure Chrome enjoys this day thoroughly. Oh, and if MM bothers Chrome," a dark aura emitted from the brunet as Kiyosumi gulped. Whoever this MM was, the tennis player prayed for their safety, "You have my permission to do any means necessary to her as long as she is a hundred foot radius away from my mist guardian. That is all."

The brunet cut off the call and turned to the tennis player with a smile, "Shall we go?"

Kiyosumi gulped again and nodded mutely. Was Tsuna-kun a bipolar?

XXX

Akaya was a walking zombie. When Rikkai Dai arrived at the camp site, all the other players from other schools resisted the urge to run away in horror while screaming 'demon'. Indeed, Akaya's eyes were bloodshot, but not because of his bloodshot mode. The 2nd year ace of Rikkai pulled an all-nighter trying to figure out what he had done wrong to make Tsuna said good bye to him.

_'Why did you do this to me….?'_ He bit his lip to block another urge to break down. The last message he received from Tsuna was read all over again, but the sentences wouldn't change.

* * *

The invited regulars of Rikkai Dai stared worriedly at their junior.

"That boy, how dare he do this to Aka-chan! My precious baby! I will make him pay, Gen!" Yukimura was equally in a bad mood. Seeing his favourite kouhai sailed through the day like a dead person set him on fire of rage.

Sanada just nodded and sighed. It's better if he just agreed with everything Yukimura said right now or he'll have to wash his neck and wait for his execution when the captain was in this mood.

"Never thought I'd see the day Akaya gets all broken-hearted…." Yanagi muttered. The 2/3 of Sannin Bakemono nodded.

Flashback

"_Y-Yanagi-senpai!" Akaya barged into the clubroom with tears on his eyes. The regulars stopped their activity to look at the youngest member who was sobbing his eyes out on Yanagi's chest. The Master tried to soothe the crying baby with caressing his back. After Akaya managed to get his bearing back, they all circled the boy who was sitting on the bench with Yukimura and Yanagi on his sides._

"_What happened, Akaya-kun?" the gentle captain asked as Akaya sniffed._

"_I-I don't know…." He answered. Niou snorted._

"_Then why are you crying?" asked the trickster._

_Once again, Akaya started tearing up but this time didn't sobbed, "I don't know! He-he just said goodbye a-and didn't answered my call and didn't reply my m-message! He said I-I don't n-need him and everything w-was just a nonsense! He said goodbye to me!"_

_They all stared stunned at the confession. Niou let out a low 'puri'._

"_The one you've been texting with? Tuna or something like that?" Marui's question sent the poor crying boy into another crying fit._

"_Oops….." the self-proclaimed genius muttered as Yukimura glared at him._

End flashback

"The probability of this boy being forced to breakup- I mean, cut down all contact with Akaya is 98.2 percent." Yanagi estimated. Yukimura turned to him.

"You mean the boy didn't mean to hurt Akaya, but was forced to?" the beautiful captain narrowed his eyes. Yanagi nodded. "Yes, considering their texts and the place the boy is from, it is highly plausible."

Yukimura sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Poor Aka-chan… maybe I really shouldn't have encouraged him." He sounded remorseful.

Sanada shook his head, "What's done is done. Don't blame yourself, Seiichi. Besides, if it's anyone at fault, it's that Namimori boy."

The Master frowned. He didn't like it when his data was being ignored, "Like I said, Genichirou-"

"Ara, can anyone tell me why Kirihara-kun is being moody today?" they turned around to see Seigaku's captain and resident tensai walking towards them. Tezuka kept his apathetic face while Fuji was smiling, although it seemed strained. The three Rikkai Dai regulars knew that Fuji had grew a little bit fond of their kouhai since their match, so seeing the little demon like that sent alarmed tingle to Fuji.

"Good morning, Fuji-kun." Yukimura greeted with a tired smile. Fuji greeted back as Tezuka made a nod an acknowledgement to the three.

"What happened to Kirihara-kun?" Fuji repeated his question.

Yukimura looked at his teammate and at their nods, he turned back to the two Seigaku regulars, "It's…..something personal."

And so, the three filled in Fuji and Tezuka of what they knew. They were later joined by Shiraishi and Atobe, who were also felt badly for the 2nd year ace of Rikkai, even though Atobe didn't make it obvious.

"Unforgivable." Fuji muttered. His eyes opened, showing the deep precious crystal within.

"Hm, ore-sama is certain that ore-sama had heard of the Sawada name before." Atobe rubbed his chin.

Yanagi hummed, "You must mean Sawada Iemitsu, correct?" the Master supplied.

"Sawada Iemitsu? That billionaire?" Shiraishi asked.

Atobe snapped his fingers, "Ah, that Sawada. Yes, ore-sama remembers him. Ore-sama and otou-sama went to a party they hosted last year." The diva smirked. "But it is well known that the man has no family. So maybe this Sawada Tsunayoshi is a fraud?"

Sanada shook his head, "No, the boy is certainly exists. Renji and Inui of Seigaku had search for information of him. But unfortunately," Sanada nodded at Yanagi, who understood the gesture.

"We can't get anything on him. His files, if they even exist, were all either disclosed or extremely well-guarded." Yanagi muttered bitterly, remembering his first defeat against a firewall. Atobe and Fuji frowned.

"Search for Vongola." Atobe suddenly announced.

"Huh?"

"Vongola." Atobe looked up with a serious face, "Search for it. It is the main associate of Sawada Inc. Ore-sama will have Oshitari helping you tonight."

Fuji chuckled, "Well, aren't you being generous today, Atobe." He teased.

Atobe flipped his hair proudly with a smirk, "But of course, ore-sama is a very kind man."

"Thank you, Atobe-kun." Yukimura smiled. Atobe waved him off, "It's nothing. Ore-sama expect a match from you, Sanada." He looked at the Emperor. Sanada nodded, showing his gratitude for Atobe's help.

"Well, they're going to let us in for a few minutes more. I'm going to get Kin-chan or he's going to annoy the hell outta Echizen-kun." Shiraishi sighed fondly.

"You are so whipped by your kouhai." Atobe smirked. Shiraishi coughed into his bandaged arm with a light blush, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Fuji's harmless smile turned into a predatory smirk, "You really should confess already. I know you want to wait for another two years before you start dating him." The blush on Shiraishi's cheeks increased. Yukimura, Yanagi and Atobe smirked at that while Sanada and Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Besides," Fuji turned to Tezuka, who looked away from the tensai's gaze, "Tezuka is dating our own super rookie. So it's only logic if you date your kouhai now too."

Shiraishi stared at Fuji with a confused expression, "Fuji-kun, I'm afraid I didn't caught your sense of logic but I need to go now. Excuse me." He walked away. Fuji chuckled amusedly.

"Well Tezuka," Atobe drawled while glaring at said captain, "Ore-sama never knew you had it in you. But do not fret. Enjoy your time in ore-sama's future boyfriend's arms, for at the end of the camp, ore-sama will have him." Atobe smirked at the angry glare Tezuka gave him. He turned around and walked away.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Sanada muttered.

"Good luck, Tezuka-kun." Yukimura smiled at his fellow captain.

"Thank you." Tezuka said.

* * *

End chapter.

Next chappie will be better. Tsuna will finally meet Akaya! *squeals* I can't wait to start on next chapter! . There will be loads of angst too. Reborn digs out information on Akaya and found something that makes him more determine to keep Tsuna away from him.

A small peak wouldn't hurt anyone.

"_That boy is dangerous, baka Tsuna!" Reborn yelled._

_Tsuna glared at the man, "What do you know? You told me to trust my intuition! I did! And now you're telling me to fuck off?"_

_The hitman could feel his legs wobbled at the fierce glare Tsuna sent him. The once timid boy he knew was long gone, now he's facing a man with thousands of experience, one that had felt the sweet bitter of life. Reborn gritted his teeth. This was the second time he looked up at Tsuna's willpower._

"_I'm tired Reborn! I'm tired of you trying to pull all the strings of my life! Can you for once let me do this?"_

_Something in Reborn snapped at Tsuna's words. His face turned blank but with dangerous gleam, "The last time I let you, dame-Tsuna, you almost killed yourself."_

_Akaya's eyes widened, "W-what….?" He muttered hoarsely._

Ah, drama, drama, drama…. You ought to love them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT or KHR. It would be a dream comes true if they were….which is too good to be true.

Start chapter.

* * *

Kiyosumi groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head to the wall. Really, how unlucky could this day be to him? Why you might ask this guy was refraining himself from signing his death contract?

He missed his train.

Really, he did.

"This is so not my day." He sighed and glanced at his companion who was fidgeting.

"I'm sorry, Kiyosumi-san, this wouldn't have happen if Haru didn't delay us." Kiyosumi smiled at the cute brunet. His previous remorse mood turned serene. Tsuna-kun was just too cute for his own good. It made Kiyosumi felt protective over him.

"Nah, I suppose it's just my unlucky day. I guess I should take the cab, but that would take at least one hour extra. Man, what a mess." He ruffled his orange hair.

"A-ano…" Kiyosumi turned to the brunet. "Yes?"

Tsuna-kun fidgeted, "If you want, I can give you a ride to the place. I have a motorbike and I guess I can use it today."

Kiyosumi widened his eyes as did his smile, "Ah geez! Thanks Tsuna-kun! I'd really appreciate that!" Tsuna smiled and started walking away as Kiyosumi followed him. Inside, the Yamabuki player was wondering in his mind.

'_Was it even legal for Tsuna-kun to ride?'_

They arrived at what looked like an abandoned warehouses area. Kiyosumi gulped. This place gave him the creeps. Tsuna-kun chuckled at him which made the tennis player flushed in embarrassment.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. Tsuna-kun opened his mouth to reply but a timid voice cut him off.

"Tsuna-kun, what are you doing here?" they turned around only to see a red head was approaching them with a curious face.

"Enma!" Tsuna-kun's face lifted up brilliantly as this Enma guy smiled at him softly.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun. What are you doing at this area? Aren't you usually with Reborn right now training?" the guy asked, totally ignoring Kiyosumi. The tennis player twitched at that.

"Ah…that…" Tsuna-kun trailed off as he looked away. The brunet looked mournful, "We…kind of had a disagreement, and I don't want to face him, for now at least."

Enma widened his eyes (and Kiyosumi noted with disbelief that they had an impressive red hue with weird looking pupil), "This is not about the inheritance ceremony again, is it?" his question made Tsuna-kun flinched.

"N-no, it's not. It's about my personal life. I guess I'll fill you in later. But for now, Enma, meet Sengoku Kiyosumi. Kiyosumi-san, this is Kozato Enma, my best friend." It was only then Kiyosumi realized that he was being introduced to the red haired guy. The redhead thrust a hand to Kiyosumi and they shook.

"Hi, I'm Enma. You're not from around here, are you?" he asked with a reaction that reminded Kiyosumi of Tsuna-kun's when they were introduced. Kiyosumi grinned, "Nope! I'm from Tokyo. I'm here training with my cousin."

"Training?" dull red eyes turned unbelievably sharp. Kiyosumi gulped. Damn, this guy acted like Tsuna-kun too much for comfort!

Tsuna-kun laughed awkwardly, "Enma, let go, you're crushing his hand. And he's not a part of the Cosa Nostra. He's just here to train with onii-san and I'm going to give him a ride to the place he wants to go."

Enma looked at Tsuna-kun. Tsuna-kun smiled and shook his head. With that, Enma let go of his hand and heaved out a sigh of relief. "Goodness, I thought there will be troubles again." He muttered.

Kiyosumi wasn't sure if he wanted to know what 'troubles' they had faced that made Enma turned bipolar.

Not to mention that freaky telepathic conversation they had.

"Eto, Tsuna-kun, aren't we supposed to take our ride?" Kiyosumi reminded. Tsuna-kun gasped.

"Oh you're right!" with that, the brunet turned around and slide open a rectangular shaped pad on the side of the biggest warehouse. A series of numbers appeared and Tsuna-kun punch the numbers with speed that even Kiyosumi's eyes had a hard time to follow. Kiyosumi felt his eyes bulged out at that. "What the-"

He trailed off when the metallic door scrolled up with a loud unpleasant sound. When the door was completely opened, Tsuna took the first step. Kiyosumi and Enma followed closely.

"Tsuna-kun, is this the place Spanner-san lives?" Enma asked, and Kiyosumi did not miss the disbelief tone. Tsuna-kun chuckled, "Yes, he decided to stay in Japan. He's currently attending the school Irie-kun attends. Nothing could separate those two."

"I heard that, Vongola." A voice boomed which made Kiyosumi yelped. Tsuna-kun smiled, "Spanner, you're there?"

"Of course." The dark place lit up and Kiyosumi saw a teen with blond hair was sitting on a higher place. He appeared to be sitting on a head of a….._robot_?

Tsuna-kun chuckled, "I need my bike." He stated.

"And I need to borrow one." Enma piped in as well. Tsuna-kun turned to him.

"You're coming as well?" he asked the redhead. Enma smiled warmly at the brunet.

"Of course! There's no way I'm letting you go out of Namimori alone. Your guardians would kill me if they know." Kiyosumi cocked his, _'Tsuna-kun is an orphan? Is that why he needs guardians?' _

Tsuna-kun sighed, "Fine, jeez, I wonder what Reborn would do to you if he finds out."

Enma smiled, "We're partners in crime, aren't we?"

The brunet rolled his eyes at that, but Kiyosumi wasn't sure the gentle teen would capable of such thing. A loud sound interrupted their conversation. They turned around and saw a few bikes being displayed under a light.

"Hey, Spanner-san, those belong to Tsuna-kun and his guardians. Is there any I can use?" Enma asked. Kiyosumi turned in disbelief at the bikes. There were eight in total! There's no way Tsuna-kun had seven guardians!

"Ah, sure, there's one at the back. It can be activated with any flame so I guess your Earth flames could be put in use." Spanner answered with a stick of lollipop dangling between his lips. Enma nodded and vanished from sight. Spanner's olive green eyes turned to Kiyosumi.

The tennis player gulped, "Eh…hi…?" he offered awkwardly. The blond's apathetic face morphed into an amused smile.

"Spanner, don't mess with him. He's just a civilian." Tsuna-kun said as he inspected one of the bikes. Kiyosumi wasn't sure what Tsuna-kun meant with that.

"Oh?" Spanner's gaze turned to the petite brunet, "It's not every day the _infamous_ Vongola Decimo helps a civilian, much less one that he barely knows." Tsuna looked up in surprise, "You actually heard that rumours Reborn spreads out? And how did you know I'm helping him and that I barely know him?"

Spanner jumped down from the robot's head (Kiyosumi still couldn't accept the fact he's facing a real giant robot) and shrugged, "It's pretty obvious."

Enma appeared back with a silvery white bike in tow. Tsuna-kun took one look at Enma before dragging an orange bike with him. Kiyosumi felt his mouth turned dry at the sight of the elegant and _definitely_ expensive bikes.

"Holy- you can get any girl with this bike, Tsuna-kun!" he exclaimed. Tsuna-kun bashfully scratched his head as he handed the tennis player a helmet.

"Well, we're off, Spanner." Tsuna-kun and Enma flopped down to the seats as the former gestured the tennis player to get on his back. Kiyosumi awkwardly complied as he adjusted his grip on his tennis bag.

"Hai, hai," Spanner lazily waved, "Aren't you going to tell me where you're going so I can tell Reborn? You know, to prevent Namimori from being torn apart in his search for you?"

Tsuna-kun flinched at that before he forced a smile, "Spanner, that's not a nice thing to say. And no, tell Reborn I'll be back before dinner." Both the Namimori teens started the engines and they finally took off.

Wait, Kiyosumi didn't see them using any key….or was it his imagination…?

XXX

Tsuna wanted to scream.

Just now, Kiyosumi-san told him that the place he wanted to go is in Yamanashi prefecture. And if the orange haired boy's green jersey and tennis bag was no indication, then he was utterly and absolutely a fool.

Really, how could he miss _that_?

Again, he wanted to scream to the world and tell them that he was the biggest fool of the century.

'_If Reborn knows this, he'll definitely cram my head with Leon ver. Hammer. He'll think that I did this on purpose to meet Akaya-kun!'_

However, somewhere, a chibi-Tsuna was bouncing excitedly.

'_Does this mean I get to finally meet Akaya-kun face-to-face? Yippee!'_

'_GAH! Where the feck did that came from?!'_

Inside, Sawada Tsunayoshi was suffering from the tantrum/excitement his mind gave him.

XXX

Reborn was ready to kill.

Well, he always was. But this time, he will definitely kill the next poor unlucky soul who gets on his nerves. Last night, he pulled an all-nighter to search for information regarding that boy who was a nuisance to his task of shaping Tsuna to be the perfect Vongola Decimo, Kirihara Akaya.

And guess what he found?

'_This is unbelievable! That boy's existence is the bane of Tsuna's own! Nono would definitely get a heart attack if he finds out his successor was getting friendly with a boy who possesses __**that**__ blood! Shit, are all Kiriharas and Sawadas always like this? Attracted to each other subconsciously? Their families are a mess. First Iemitsu, and now his son, who's next, his grandchild?'_

And right now, his dear student was nowhere to be found.

'_If I know him well, which I have no problem of saying yes I do, right now he'll be helping whichever poor soul who needs his help. Bless that kind-hearted saint child…. Maybe I should go find him anyway, who knows what kind of problem he'll probably run into in the process. Dammit, I am so whipped….'_

And so, Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world begun his conquest of searching for his student…..

…which he later found out (from a half-conscious Spanner) had fled out of Namimori with his equally dame best friend along with another orange-haired boy who was apparently a _tennis_ player. And (after some digging from Kyoko, who apparently the cousin of the orange haired boy) said tennis player was going to _Yamanashi_ prefecture, the place of where the _camp_ Kirihara Akaya told his student would be held.

And then it all clicked in.

Reborn wanted to curse the Lady Luck, no matter how hot she might be.

XXX

Tsuna wanted to dig a hole, buried himself six feet under, and never come back.

Unfortunately, he had no shovel with him at the moment.

And he was currently riding a motorbike, with a load.

He groaned in dismay. They were getting nearer and his stomach was doing somersault, cartwheel and whatever style existed in aquatic event in Olympic. And he just ate his breakfast! Dammit all to seven hells!

The gate to the campus Kiyosumi-san would be staying for the next few weeks came into view. And Tsuna noted with slight panic (and excitement) that many teens with different jerseys were standing there, chatting (and some shouting) with each other.

'_Dear Kami-sama…..please help me!'_

The flips in his stomach were getting wilder. The sound of the engine of motorbikes he and Enma was riding caught the attention of the tennis players.

XXX

Akaya looked up as the annoying sound of engine grew closer. He saw two motorbikes (he mentally whistled) were getting nearer to them. And he saw a boy who was wearing the Yamabuki's jersey was sitting on the passenger seat. This must be the one that old man from Yamabuki was complaining about. Cutting it close to the exact time, if he was in Rikkai, he'll definitely get one hell of a bitch slap from Sanada.

The Yamabuki player jumped down from the motorbike and got his helmet off. Oh, it was the orange haired guy. He was invited as well?

"Thanks! I'd never make it if it wasn't for you and Enma-kun!" he cheerfully exclaimed. He was talking to the one who carried him. Did that mean the other guy on the silver bike's name is Enma? But there was something weird. Those two riders looked too small to be legal to carry motorbikes. They were even smaller than Akaya!

The one who carried the Yamabuki player said something in return as he gestured using his hand. The orange haired guy looked utterly confused, probably couldn't catch what the rider said.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Tsu-"

"Sengoku-senpai!"

Ah, that was his name, Sengoku Kiyo-something.

The chibi manager of Yamabuki team ran towards Sengoku as the lucky player turned around and cheerfully exclaimed, "Ah! Dan-kun! You're here already? Where is Banji-sen-"

"Sengoku Kiyosumi! Do you know you were almost disqualified because of your tardiness?!"

Ah, Sengoku Kiyosumi, now he remembered.

The coach of Yamabuki walked towards his player with the other coaches behind him. Damn, they almost looked like mafia. Sengoku sheepishly scratched his head.

"Ah, sorry, sensei! I missed my train earlier! But luckily my lil' bro and his friend were generous enough to give me a ride here from Namimori!"

Now _that_ caught Akaya's attention the most. Namimori? The junior ace of Rikkai didn't missed the way his senpais snapped their heads at that as well towards Sengoku.

Wait, _lil'_ bro?

"Little brother?! Why are you letting your underage brother riding a motorbike?! This is breaking rules!" the coach of Seigaku screeched. Damn, she really looked like a dragon the way she glared down at Sengoku. Poor guy….

"Ah, sensei, this is, you see…" Sengoku trailed off.

Seeing the distress state Sengoku was in, the two riders took off their helmets and the other tennis players gasped at their youthful faces. They looked like they were only twelve!

The first guy who rides the silver bike had red crimson hair, with equally red eyes. He had bandages all over his face and there were also bandages on his left hand. He had a chain on his neck with a big ring as the stone. His black jeans had rips on the knee area and his black hoodie gave him some kind of cool appearance. He looked like some street gangster who had just came out of a fight. But the most captivating fact about him was his compass-like pupils. It was freaking weird….and kind of cool.

The second guy, wait….they looked like a freaking girl! They had greenish pants with many pockets. They also wore a black and white scarf. On their top was a red shirt under a black jacket. This one had three rings on their fingers and a chain on his hip. They also had a bandage on their cheek. They had the wildest brown hair that stuck out all over the place and equally soft brown eyes. If it wasn't for their style of clothing, they almost looked like the perfect girlfriend material.

And Akaya still couldn't decide whether to call them she or he.

Damn pretty people with their pretty faces….

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I believe we're not breaking any rules." The brown haired person said softly, but still heard by all that were present. Ryuzaki-sensei looked ready to blow up, "A GIRL! GOODNESS! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!" she screeched.

The other middle-schoolers were also looked quite aghast that a girl (not to mention underage) dared to carry a motorbike.

But nothing could compare to the face of said girl. She (Akaya decided to call her a she) looked absolutely mortified like she had just been told her mother was a prostitute.

The red-haired guy and Sengoku looked like they'd just seen the funniest thing in their life as they put a hand over their mouths. Their bodies were trembling as they looked away. A few snorts escaped though. Everyone looked at them in bewilderment, wondering what was so funny, including the teacher.

"Don't laugh." The sharp voice of the girl cut through the air. Sengoku and the redhead snapped their heads towards her as a few tears escaped their eyes. The girl turned back to the coaches with a clearly forced smile.

"Sensei, there is a misunderstanding here. I am a boy, not a girl."

The silence was deafening.

"**EHH!?"**

Cries of surprise chorused together as Momoshiro, Aoi and Kikumaru jumped in surprise.

"Oh my! What a masterpiece you are!" the woman coach of Jyousei Shonan squealed.

"Anyway," the boy-mistaken-for-a-girl cleared his throat as he tried to ignore the look of surprise around him, "we're not breaking any rules since my friend and I had licenses. We're, by any means, free to carry a motorbike."

"Can you show us your licenses then?" Banji-sensei asked politely.

The brunet turned to his friend and the redhead nodded. They took out their wallets and fished out one card each. They gave the cards to the coaches to see.

"Hm, this card is supposed to be earned by rich kids only. Though I've definitely heard of the Sawada name, Kozato was a no. Well, these seem to look real enough to-"

Sakaki-sensei's next words were lost in Akaya's world as the green eyed teen stared wide eyes at the brown haired boy.

'_I have brown hair that sticks out everywhere! It's so annoying but my friends said it's endearing.'_

'_My family is kind of rich, but nobody in town knows since its overseas business.'_

'_The rings were heavy, but they were not as heavy as the burden I carry all the time.'_

'_My style? Well, I wear baggy uniforms at school, but outside, I look totally badass with rings and chains and bandages! Hahaha~!'_

One by one, Tsuna's description of himself came crashing Akaya as the boy almost lost his balance if it wasn't for the strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up, to see his closest upperclassman was frowning in concern.

"Akaya, are you okay?" Yanagi asked softly as he helped the boy gained his balance. Akaya stared in shock at the brown haired boy instead.

"S-senpai, that guy's-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I know." Yanagi's soft voice confirmed Akaya's predicament. Air seemed to suddenly knock out of Akaya's lungs as he gasped.

"No-no way!"

"YOU BITCH!"

Yukimura's voice and a loud sound of flesh hitting flesh made the two Rikkai regulars snapped back their attention to the outsiders.

Akaya gasped in horror at the sight of his gentle buchou slapping the brown haired boy.

XXX

Tezuka widened his eyes. His fellow captain, who was supposed to be calm and collected, had just assaulted the outsider out of blue. But the look of pure rage on Yukimura's eyes made even the coaches trembled.

"How dare you show your face after what you've done!? I should've known that you will bring nothing but misery to my baby! That poor boy broke down this morning because of you and you still dared to come here?! Wake up, bitch! I'd never let you come close to him again!"

The other tennis players tried to comprehend what Yukimura was shouting about. But they immediately knew that the 'baby' was Kirihara Akaya, the infamous second year of Rikkai Dai. What was this all about?

The outsider with brown hair looked at Yukimura, who was being strained by his vice-captain, with wide eyes.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Sengoku and the redhead immediately helped the brunet up. The redhead glared at Yukimura as did Sengoku, but with less force.

"What is the meaning of this, Yukimura-kun?" Ryuzaki-sensei stepped in with a frown.

Yukimura looked at the outsider with disdain clear in his eyes, "You, your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?" he asked sharply. The poor boy just nodded mutely. But his redhead friend was more vocal.

"So what if he is? What is your problem? Why did you attack Tsuna-kun like that? You're lucky the others aren't here." The last part was muttered but still heard by everyone.

Yukimura's rage seemed to flare up again as he opened his mouth, but a figure stopped him, a figure, stood protectively in front of the outsider.

"That's enough, Yukimura-buchou." Kirihara's firm voice shocked everyone out of their skin.

The demon of Rikkai Dai actually dared to stand up against his buchou?

XXX

Fuji stared at the scene with his eyes opened. So, that was the boy who hurt Kirihara-kun? That boy definitely deserved that slap. What was Kirihara-kun doing!? Wasn't he supposed to hate that boy? Why was he defending him instead?!

XXX

Akaya didn't know what came into him. But after hearing Yanagi-senpai's explanation, his body moved on its own. And what's worst, he stood up against Mura-buchou!

'_But,'_ he looked behind him, and felt his stomach flipped at the sight of those mesmerising brown eyes stared back at him in disbelief, _'I hope this will worth it.'_

"Hey, nice to finally meet you." he said softly. Tsuna's brown eyes grew wider, "Akaya-kun…..?" he stated, as if asking for a confirmation. Akaya grinned shakily and turned back to face his buchou.

"Please, buchou, it's not his fault." Akaya could hear his own voice was trembling. And flinched at how scared he sounded. Yukimura's pupil grew smaller. Even Sanada could felt that cold fury Yukimura was emitting.

"How could you be sure?" the tone the blue haired captain used made everyone gulped down their fear.

Akaya trembled, "I-I'm sure because-"

"Well, well, who knew I would come across this interesting scene? I would definitely make a fortune out of this. Hey, Reborn, want a copy later?"

A feminine voice made them looked behind the outsiders. And stood there were a black haired foreigner in a suit with another person in an indigo cloak. Both of them were standing on each side of a black sleek sports car.

"Shut the hell up, Mammon. And I'll be confiscating the video later. But for now…." The man in suit strutted forward, like a predator examining his prey. His black eyes were focused on Tsuna. The brunet was trembling badly as the man grew closer.

"I was right." The man's deep voice made the brunet flinched.

"R-Reborn…." He said shakily.

"How many times do I have to tell you, dame-Tsuna? Cut down all ties with Kirihara Akaya. I won't tolerate any protest, neither does your father and grandfather. I don't know about Iemitsu, but your grandfather, Timoteo would definitely be disappointed with you."

The dark tone made the brunet flinched terribly again. Everyone who was watching the scene felt slight pity for the brunet. He was clearly forced to do something he didn't want to. Yukimura-buchou stared at Tsuna with wide eyes before it was replaced with an apologetic one, although nobody notice.

Akaya gritted his teeth. This man made Tsuna scared, and he was the one who forced Tsuna!

"So you were the one who forced Tsuna to leave me?" Akaya stared at the man with narrowed eyes. The foreigner's eyes turned to Akaya, cold calculating as he looked at Akaya up and down. The person who was in the black cloak moved forward.

"Is this the boy?" they asked. The man in black suit nodded in confirmation.

A sneer appeared on the cloaked person's face, "Kirihara Akaya, eh?"

* * *

End chapter.

I'm sorry, but I think it was long enough already. Next chapter would be next month. This chapter almost reach 4000 words! o.O


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I seemed to have killed a few readers with the way I left the last cliff-hanger…*sweat-drops*

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT or KHR. It would be a dream comes true if they were….which is too good to be true.

Start chapter.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"So you were the one who forced Tsuna to leave me?" Akaya stared at the man with narrowed eyes. The foreigner's eyes turned to Akaya, cold calculating as he looked at Akaya up and down. The person who was in the black cloak moved forward._

_"Is this the boy?" they asked. The man in black suit nodded in confirmation._

_A sneer appeared on the cloaked person's face, "Kirihara Akaya, eh?"_

Akaya took a step back. This person…is **dangerous**.

"Are you sure this boy is a Kirihara? He rather looks like the Bovino child's doppelganger to me." The person in cloak moved forward, until he was right in front of Akaya. The teen gulped. He could see the feminine curves of lips and heart shaped face even though the eyes were covered. A few strands of purple hair were visible to naked eyes as well.

"W-who are you?" Akaya asked cautiously.

The person in cloak smirked, "You can call me….Mammon. I've been informed that you, Kirihara-kun, had been in contact with Sawada Tsunayoshi for one week or so."

"So what?" Akaya challenged with a scowl.

"Even though you're a Kirihara, I doubt your elders had told you about you and _him_." the person pointed at Tsuna, who was watching with mixed expressions of confusion and fear.

"What are you talking about?" Akaya was getting tired of playing riddles. He wanted this to end so he could talk to Tsuna!

XXX

A/N: Eto, I'm getting tired of writing in a person's P.O.V so from now on it's the third person's P.O.V. It's harder to write than I thought. -_-

XXX

Tsuna watched everything with worry. He looked at Akaya and Reborn back and forth. Reborn was still drilling a hole on his head. Tsuna bit back a flinch. Reborn seemed to be very angered by this.

But why was Reborn so against this? Even though Tsuna knew the risks, he still wanted to be friends with Akaya-kun. He didn't know why or how, but everything about Akaya-kun now looks so appealing. Tsuna blushed at the thought. But how about Reborn? The man had been more perplexing than ever! He's almost nothing like the Reborn he used to know.

"Reborn, he knows nothing. But he's a Kirihara in everything, alright. Let's go." Mammon suddenly announced, leaving a perturbed Akaya behind him.

"Wait!" Tsuna couldn't take this anymore. If he leaves, he'll also walk out of Akaya's life forever. Screw Reborn, he will not back down without an explanation.

"What is it now, dame-Tsuna? I've spared the boy's life, is that not enough?" Reborn's cold voice made Tsuna flinched, but the brunet shook it off.

"Tell me, Reborn, what is this all about? What is this about Iemitsu? What is this about grandpa? You've gotten more and more confusing since _then_! Why aren't you talking to me like how we used to be? Why are you leaving me in the dark? Why are you…you…" Tsuna trailed off, his breathing came out ragged.

Akaya gritted his teeth. He could see that Tsuna was as confused as he was.

Reborn looked at his student. The dark brown eyes were covered by the brown hair. "Tsuna, we're going home and that's final." He turned around and started walking.

"No."

That single syllable echoed in Reborn's ears as he halted.

No.

Reborn hated how easy that word rolled out of his student's mouth.

The man slowly turned around, and managed to bit back a flinch at the pair of orange blazing eyes glared at him with so much force.

"No, Reborn, you don't have _any_ say in this! I can make friends with anyone I want! You can't bind me forever in your web!" Tsuna cried out almost desperately. If the Reborn he used to know was gone, then Tsuna will fight. He was getting tired of this Reborn, one who thinks Tsuna was his clarinet, dancing under his fingers.

Akaya narrowed his eyes. This Reborn seemed like a forceful character by the way Tsuna-kun reacted. He looked at the brunet, and saw deep painful hurt expression in those previously bright honey eyes. Somehow, Akaya's heart clenched at the sight.

Reborn hissed dangerously. Tsuna, _his_ Tsuna, was testing his patience. Reborn spared the cause of this a glare and was filled with grim pleasure when the boy flinched. He turned back to his student, and rage almost immediately welled up inside him when defiance clearly shone in those orange eyes.

"That boy is dangerous, baka Tsuna!" Reborn yelled. He didn't care about his reputation right now, all he knew his student needs to understand something.

Tsuna glared at the man, "What do you know? You told me to trust my intuition! I did! And now you're telling me to fuck off?!"

The hitman could feel his legs wobbled at the fierce glare Tsuna sent him. The once timid boy he knew was long gone, now he's facing a man with thousands of experience, one that had felt the bitter sweet of life. Reborn gritted his teeth. This was the second time he looked up at Tsuna's willpower.

"I'm tired Reborn! I'm tired of you trying to pull all the strings of my life! Can you for once let me do this?!"

Something in Reborn snapped at Tsuna's words. His face turned blank but with dangerous gleam, "The last time I let you, dame-Tsuna, you almost killed yourself." He almost regretted the words the moment it came out.

Akaya's eyes widened, "W-what….?" He muttered hoarsely. Tsuna almost **killed** himself? The words echoed in his head.

Tsuna's face paled as his orange eyes turned back into its original hue. Enma rushed to his friend's side, and managed to support the brunet from falling onto the ground.

"That was uncalled for, Reborn-san." Enma's eyes were narrowed as he softly glared at the man. Reborn clicked his tongue.

"Tsuna!" Akaya rushed to the brunet's side, followed by Sengoku, Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi.

"Oi, Tsuna, daijobu ka?" he stared down at his friend in worry. Tsuna mumbled something into Enma's shirt. The redhead smiled and answered Akaya's question.

"He's alright, just mental exhaustion. He does that sometimes."

Akaya sighed in relief, "Yokatta na." he mumbled. When Tsuna lifted his face and stared at Akaya, the Rikkai's ace blushed for unknown reasons. Enma looked at the boy in bewilderment before he looked down and saw his friend's pupil were unfocused, making him looked like in a daze. You know, the look on a person's face after a _certain_ activity. Enma inwardly chuckled when the other four behind Akaya imitated Akaya's reaction.

Yanagi coughed awkwardly as Sanada looked away with a scowl. Luckily, their blushes were unseen as it was very light. Yukimura's blush however, was almost as heavy as Akaya's. Sengoku just blushed good-naturedly.

That was it. Reborn stalked forward and grabbed Tsuna from Enma's embrace. The hitman carried the petit brunet bridal style and walked towards the black car, where Mammon was waiting with an opened door on the passenger's seat. Reborn gently set the brunet into a sitting position. When he was done, he pulled away as Mammon closed the door.

The hitman then looked towards Akaya, who was watching him with cautious. Reborn walked towards the teen.

"Kirihara, I'm warning you, stay away from Tsuna. Or I will not hesitate to erase your existence from this world, understood?" the hitman's low and dangerous voice made Akaya wanted to shoot himself to shake off that frightening feelings.

"Make me." Well, he's a Kirihara.

XXX

"Oh God that was so tense!" Sengoku exclaimed as he threw his head back. They've just finished their group meeting and now they were allowed to do free training, but none of the group move yet as they looked at Akaya and Sengoku for an explanation.

"Well?" Kamio spoke up.

"Well what?" Akaya snapped.

"What was that all about?" Kajimoto pressed.

Akaya clicked his tongue.

"You know Kirihara-kun," they turned to Sengoku who was staring at the ceiling, "You must mean something to Tsuna-kun if he dared to go against that man. My cousin told me that man is a demon and a sadist to boot." Well, not really, but Sengoku had known his cousin almost all of his life to translate Ryohei's words.

Akaya looked away, "Tch, I know of that guy. He's Tsuna's home tutor for almost two years now."

"Eh?! Really?! He looked so scary and mean nya! How did that cute chibi survive?!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"While that is interesting, I'm more curious to know what was actually happening. Yukimura-san's been babbling about something about that boy hurting you." Shishido stated, bringing back everyone's main attention.

Akaya looked away, "Tsuna and I, we've been texting with each other for the past week. I was the persistent one actually. But it's really fun talking to him! Every day, I'll text him about my day. And he'll respond kindly! I really like it when he asks about me, my health and my tennis. Then suddenly, last night, he sent me a message that leads to this day."

"What message?" Chitose asked.

Akaya took out his cell phone and showed Sengoku the message. The orange haired read it out loud.

"'Akaya-kun, I know you are honest to be friends with me but I'm not who you think I am. I think it's better if we end this nonsense here. Look, I DO want to be friends with you but fate has dictated everything. There will be time where you'll regret of ever knowing me. So please, let's say goodbye here. You don't need me. Sayonara._'"_

"Uwah!" Akaya exclaimed in surprise when he felt someone glomped him from behind. He glared and looked behind him. Kikumaru was burying his face onto Akaya's jacket.

"Kikumaru-san, what are you doing?" Akaya asked. He was left stunned when Eiji lifted his head and tears were streaming down the cat-like boy's cheeks.

"Poor Aka-chan! You've been hurting so much!" Akaya squirmed uncomfortably under the amused stares he got.

"So it's safe to assume that the boy, Tsuna was forced by his tutor, who for some reason doesn't like your relationship, to send the message, correct?" Ohtori stated from his place beside Shishido. Akaya nodded.

"But what the fuck is wrong with that guy?! What did he meant by me a Kirihara? What does that have anything to do with this?" Akaya gripped his hair in frustration. This was so confusing.

"He even stated that you're dangerous to his student and something about his father and grandfather being disappointed." Kamio stated.

"Kamio-kun!" Oishi admonished the speed player of Fudoumine, aghast by his boldness.

"What?" Kamio asked innocently. The demon deserved it anyway. If it wasn't for him, Tachibana-buchou would've been with them at the camp. He glared at the Rikkai's ace. Karma does really hit hard.

Akaya's eyes were covered by his bangs. The teen immediately stood up and exited the room, ignoring the calls of his group.

XXX

He hit it hard.

Harder.

Harder.

Harder.

**Harder**!

Akaya breathed unevenly. He stared at the dent on the wall with glaring green eyes.

"Kuso!" he threw the racket to the wall forcefully. Unexpectedly, the racket bounced back to Akaya, who had his back on the wall.

TWACK!

"ITTAIIIIIIIII!"

XXX

"Mou, Kirihara-kun, you should be careful next time." Oishi chided a pouting Akaya as he closed the first-aid kit.

"How should I know it would bounced back?! Stupid racket…" the teen grumbled, absentmindedly rubbing the bump on the back of his head. A bandage was wrapped around his head.

"Well, you're lucky your racket didn't break." Momo said as he raised the racket. Akaya glared at the object like it's the source of all his problems.

"Why didn't it break? I could've just borrowed one from Echizen."

"No way." Ryoma swiftly said.

"Oh~! You've hurt your racket's feelings! See? Oh don't worry, I'm sure he didn't mean that." Momo looked like he's trying to pacify the racket.

"You're an idiot…." Akaya and Ryoma muttered simultaneously.

"Hey! That's mean! So mean!"

* * *

End chapter.

**Important A/N**: Tezuka and Kintarou are in Atobe's group. Chitose is in Akaya's. And Shiraishi and Yukimura are in Fuji's group. I'm sure one of you would be wondering and feel awkward on why I included Shitenhouji in this. Well, time will tell. Besides, they're absolutely cool! I hope I can bring Zaizen though…. Well, with the way I arranged the supposedly uninvited players into groups, I'm sure it'd leave you guys with some imagination. Tezuka and Atobe….Shiraishi and Yukimura with Fuji…Nufufufu…. And no, I hate Imperial pair, no offense to anyone. What I mean is the cold war between the buchous over Ryoma. Also, there's a poll at my profile. You might want to check it out if you want more KHR x POT fic from me. ^^

Well, here's the fifth chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^

In two weeks I'll sit one of the most important exams in my life! Wish me luck!

Ciao~!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Run for your cover, people. I updated.

Start chapter.

* * *

Nana tenderly covered her son's frail body with the sheet. She looked at her cherished brunet with a look mixed of worry and love. The male brunet looked peaceful in his sleep, even though Nana knew better.

"Reborn-kun, how long it'll be until he wakes up?" the woman asked the hitman, who was leaning on the doorway. Reborn's black ebony eyes were covered by the rim of his fedora, so that the emotions in them were unseen to the world as well. But his tightened grip on his sleeves while he was crossing his arms was enough to tell.

Nana sighed. Reborn didn't answer. That answered Nana's question.

"Reborn-kun, please, take care of my son. I don't want to lose him. He's my everything at the moment. I don't….I can't take it if he's gone." The woman ended the sentence choked. She covered her mouth as she swiftly walked to the door and exited the room. Reborn closed the door, and locked it. The man slowly walked forward.

He looked at his student's sleeping face. He slowly bent forward and went on one knee. He brought up a hand, tenderly caressing Tsuna's pale and soft cheek,

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi."

The words were uttered with so much regret like a lover's last dying wish. Reborn sighed deeply, guilt still riding his entire being like a leech that won't let go. He was a hitman. He wasn't supposed to have this feeling. But Tsuna, oh dear Tsuna would always be an exception to him. Tsuna _was_ always an exception. Everything up until this very moment, he'd been devoting his entire being to shape Tsuna to be a person that people would respect, not fear. It was no longer a mission from the Ninth, it was a mission for Reborn himself to finish. And he'd be damn if he let his only precious person aside from Luce fail.

The door suddenly blew up, and come in two figures with all their glory. Reborn clicked his tongue. The smoke slowly dissipated as two familiar figures and faces finally could be recognized.

"Jyudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

The two guardians had a frantic look on their faces. Reborn internally huffed as he stood, and death-glared the two. But of course, only Vongola can make an entrance like a Vongola, with the dramatic explosions and smoke.

"What do you think you were doing?" the hitman's voice was dripping with venom. He looked at the fallen door and a grim look passed his already irritated face. The guardians looked passed Reborn and relieved took over their panic face as they saw Tsuna there, sleeping peacefully.

The two looked up at the irritated hitman and they had the audacity to look sheepish. They laughed awkwardly as they rubbed their head.

"Ahahaha, sorry, we heard from Enma that Tsuna had another cardiac arrest." Yamamoto offered, hopefully the hitman would let them go this once. Reborn resisted the urge to palm his face. That Shimon, he could be a real fox at times…

"Well, as you can see, Tsuna is fine and he will be up before you knew it. Now shoo, your boss needs his rest."

"But-" Gokudera started to protest, but one dark glare from Reborn stopped the storm guardian.

Gokudera gritted his teeth, "At least tell us what brought this up!" the storm guardian really lived up to his name as a stubborn-ass.

"Yeah, he was getting better. Please tell us, mister." Yamamoto joined his fellow guardian's side. Reborn resisted the urge to groan. When these two team up, not even Hibari could touch them. Hell, if they play tennis, Reborn wasn't sure how big of a massacre they could do.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Tsuna is using Dino's gift more, right?" the two nodded. The screen touch phone was from Dino, who insisted to keep in touch with his little brother. Tsuna refused at first, but when even Vongola Kyudaime urged him to take, Tsuna accepted the phone half-heartedly. The reason? Dino's phone was of the same model, which made them looked like a couple rather than siblings.

"He's actually texting with someone he never met. The kid's from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, Kanagawa district."

"Eh?!" the two had a shocked face. They certainly never thought of that. They thought it'd be Dino bugging Tsuna.

"It's been going on for one week. I'm surprised you two never noticed." Reborn huffed. If they didn't notice their boss' acts for one week, they need more training.

"But what's that got anything to do with this?" Gokudera asked confusedly.

"Today, Tsuna met that kid, and you can guess something happened between them." Reborn finished with a straight face.

Gokudera and Yamamoto sported murderous look on their face. Their auras were getting darker too. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta who were watching cartoon on the TV, shivered violently. They looked up at the stairs. They could guess it was Lambo's fellow guardians. They looked at each other and a silent agreement passed them. Do not cross path with the two for the day.

"Tell us, about this kid." Yamamoto said quietly. His fingers itched for his amulet around his neck. But he tightened his grip around the Shigure Kintoki he brought with him instead. His long sword was screaming for the blood of the unknown kid from inside Yamamoto's mind. The natural born hitman closed his eyes, calming down the sword's spirit. Yamamoto felt cold presence enveloping his entire being, and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

Gokudera glanced at his friend, and a shudder ran down his spine. He'd seen that look before. He never questioned it, because every time bad things happened to the people Yamamoto directed that look to, it made Gokudera stopped. He fingered his own VG. The sleeping female panther slowly woke up from her slumber, purring in delight at the thought of ripping her victim limb to limb, sharing her master's homicidal thought.

Reborn looked at the two with concealed anticipation, if his plan works, Kirihara would leave Tsuna alone forever. And Reborn couldn't ask for more.

XXX

Reborn looked down at his student, who was still fast asleep. The hitman put down his cup of espresso and caressed the smooth cheek.

"I would not let anyone hurt you. I would not let you repeat the same mistake. This time, I'm here to guide you."

No matter how people viewed him, Reborn stood on his ground. People could cursed and spite him for all he care. He would protect those who are precious to him, even if it meant going to drastic measure. After all, he's Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world.

XXX

"Remember, Hayato, no killing." Yamamoto's warning blared from the earpiece on Gokudera's ear. The motorbikes they were riding were making quite a racket, so they had to raise their voice. Gokudera clicked his tongue. His forest green eyes narrowed dangerously from within the dark eye shielded helmet he was wearing.

"Save it for yourself, idiot." That was Gokudera's way of saying, 'The same goes for you.'

Yamamoto smiled grimly. Well, it seemed he had to hold himself back, or Tsuna wouldn't forgive either of them.

XXX

Akaya sighed. They hadn't known what happened. But raindrops suddenly fell from the sky. It used to be shiny. But now rain fell heavily as if it hadn't rain in months. Ryuzaki's group was lazing around at the lounging room with some people from other group joined them.

"Well, this is boring." Wakato said. Some of them nodded.

Yukimura scooted closer to his kouhai who was curling. The rain always made the youngest regular of Rikkai's team upset, and with the recent incident, Yukimura knew it'd be just a matter of time before Akaya break into a crying mess. Sanada stood behind the two, leaning on the wall with Yanagi beside him, conversing once in a while.

The other team looked at the four Rikkai regulars weirdly.

"Does Kirihara-kun hate the rain?" always the perceptive one, Fuji asked.

Yukimura smiled, "Ahh, he always hates them, because he can't play tennis on the outside." The blue-haired beauty was careful not to mention anything about earlier. Guilt had been eating up his entire being since then. He hadn't managed to apologize to the cute brunet. It's because of that man! Yukimura narrowed his indigo eyes. He disliked the man, so very much.

"Mura-buchou, I'm going to the toilet." Akaya mumbled. Yukimura nodded as three pairs of eyes followed the messy haired boy exited the room.

"If you don't mind, may I ask what's happening earlier?" Oshitari asked politely now that the boy of the subject was gone. Ryuzaki's group and the three Rikkai regulars tensed up.

"It seemed Shishido and Ohtori knew something, ahn." Atobe smirked, a hand over his face.

At Yukimura's consent, Ohtori inhaled and started the tale.

XXX

Akaya looked at his face on the mirror. Dull green eyes stared back at him.

"What am I doing here, Tsuna?" the silent question echoed inside the toilet. He leaned onto the sink, hands covering his face. His vision was black, before it was replaced with blinding white light.

_Akaya just walked forward, his feet seemed to remember the path he was going. When the light was gone, he realized he was standing in the midst of people. Those people were walking back and forth, even their clothes were old fashioned._

"_W-what…?" he looked at every direction. These people seemed to ignore him as they continued walking, minding their own business. Another blinding white flash, and next, Akaya was standing in the middle of a pond. The green eyed teen widened his eyes. Strangely, the water didn't even make a wave when Akaya took a step back._

"_Akikohime." A deep voice made Akaya snapped his head to the direction. At the edge of the pond, a sakura tree was blooming under the moonlight. Akaya could see a woman, in a heavily layered kimono standing barefoot facing Akaya's direction. But her seemingly green eyes were directed to her reflection at the water. Beside the woman, a man stood there, leaning against the tree, in commoner clothes, a dirty green yukata._

_He was handsome, with golden spiky hair that looked unnervingly like Tsuna's. Dangling playfully between his lips was a grass. His longing blue sky eyes looked at the moon with some kind of nostalgic smile. The woman had a black sleek straight hair that flows all the way down to her doll-like feet. On her head were various head accessories. She was very beautiful, with pale skin that glowed under the moonlight. And those green eyes looked disturbingly like Akaya's too._

_Many people were led to believe that Akaya was stupid, but he could see the obvious status difference between them. The man was a carefree traveller. And the woman was a noble, bound to her duty as one._

"_Ieyatsu-dono, you've come back." She greeted, as if resigning._

_The man, Ieyatsu, smiled at the moon, "Ahh, I'm back."_

_The woman then slowly turned to face the man, and smiled for the first time since Akaya have seen her, "Okaerinasai….."_

Akaya opened his eyes, panting harshly, "W-what was that?"

He turned around then opened the water tap and splashed a handful of water to his face. When he looked up at the mirror, two pairs of unfamiliar eyes stared back at him this time.

"W-wha-"

He turned around frantically. Stood there were two teens. One was a foreign looking teen with green eyes that had lighter shades from Akaya's. Beside him was a handsome tan skinned boy. Both of them looked civil, except the cold and unnerving stares they directed at the Rikkai's ace, and the long sword in the black haired boy's hand. Akaya gulped and took a step back, but his butt met the sink. He looked down at the sink and cursed it.

He looked up at the two again and decided to be brave, "W-who are y-you?! W-what do you w-want?!" he hoped someone heard his voice.

The Japanese looking one smiled, albeit coldly, and there was a slight edge in his tone, "Nothing, I just hope you don't mind coming with us for a second, _quietly_?"

Akaya felt bad shiver ran down his spine. He looked at the cigarette on the silver-haired boy's hand. These two were bad news.

* * *

End chapter 6!

I hope that leave you guys some imagination.

Preview:

"_You see this cigarette?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. Akaya eyed the object fearfully._

"_Gokudera has stopped smoking since a few months ago. Only on several occasions he would, but that's a story for later. For now," Yamamoto took a lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette._

_Gokudera watched the rain guardian approached the trembling fool who dared to harm the Tenth with a sadistic smile._

"_This would be finally put into a good use." Yamamoto whispered. He looked at Akaya's frightened eyes, and felt a little moment of feeling sadist._

"_Don't worry, I'll make it enjoyable. It'll be slow….and smooth." The smile on the rain guardian's face could make the hell hounds running like the Satan himself were behind them. Utterly ugly and scheming._

End preview.

Why am I making everyone from KHR evil? *sighs*

My exam is tomorrow! I'm so nervous!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Well, it seems the last two chapters were a disappointment. I'll try better! ^^

Start chapter.

* * *

Tsuna groggily opened his eyes. The piercing bright light halted him slightly on the task before he slowly tried again, and adjusting to the light. When his brown orbs were fully opened, he saw a familiar ceiling above him. He rolled on his side and propped an elbow to support him. The brunet looked around him, and indeed it was his room.

'_What happened? The last thing I remember-'_

Just like that, memories started flooding his mind. His eyes widened in alert, sweats dropping from his forehead. His breathing came out ragged. Memories of meeting Kiyosumi, meeting Akaya, the bikes, Reborn's and Mammon's sudden appearance, Enma, yells-

"Oh no…**REBORN**!" Tsuna screamed out as he grabbed his wild lock on both side, frantic and unfocused look grazed his chocolate orbs.

The door was kicked opened just in time. The brunet was startled, as he looked at the door and sure enough, standing there with his intimidating posture, was Reborn. The hitman's eyes were covered by the rim of his fedora. But Tsuna would not have any of that. The Decimo hopped out of his bed, and ran towards the man. Tsuna fisted a handful of Reborn's black suit.

"Tell me you didn't do anything! Tell me, Reborn! Tell me you didn't hurt-"

Tsuna's frantic yelling and panic attack was halted when Reborn _lightly_ smacked Tsuna's forehead, which was _so_ unlike Reborn. Tsuna looked up at the raven with his doe eyes.

"R-Reborn….?" The brunet called out the name testily; as if afraid the infamous ex-Arcobaleno would suddenly snap. Tsuna heard his tutor sighed, in annoyance or resignation, the brunet could not decide.

"Calm down, Tsuna. I did not do anything." The raven's voice sounded strangely calm, like water in a swimming pool, so serene and clear. Tsuna instantly felt relief washed through his entire being. The brunet unceremoniously leaned onto the muscled chest, sighing out a deep breath, as he slowly released Reborn's suit and wrapped his small arms around the hitman's waist.

"Thank you, Reborn. Thank you." The brunet unconsciously mumbled, a sincere smile graced his delicate feature.

Reborn looked at the small brunet who was hugging him. Guilt rushed up, eating his cold heart before he pushed it down just as it came up. The raven masked his frown with an uncaring look. It had to be done. There was no backing out now. When it was all done, nothing will ever come to his way, _again_. And as long as Tsuna doesn't find out, he could always lies through his teeth. And as long as Tsuna remains oblivious to it and never meet that boy again, everything will be back to normal.

A grim smile graced the man's lips. Yes, everything would be back like it used to be. Tsuna would remain unaware. And the precious brunet that each of them loved would remain smiling without a care in the world, no trace of that…..bug would be etched on Tsuna's everyday life.

Just….like it used to be.

XXX

Tsuna looked up at the man, and slowly released him. Reborn did not look at him in the eyes, but Tsuna would let that pass. The brunet's face softened. He backed away and pulled Reborn's sleeve. The hitman closed the door (which oddly looked new) with a flick of his leg and let the brunet to drag him to the bed. Tsuna sat on the edge while Reborn sat on the other side.

Tsuna took a deep breath. He need to play this out valiantly and careful. The earlier event was something refreshing for both of them. He had yelled at Reborn. And Reborn lost his cool. Both of them were acting out strangely and differently than usual. Words were their weapon right now. And Tsuna need to know how to handle them. He looked at the silent hitman. The raven was looking at anywhere except at the brunet. Tsuna almost pursed his lips. If he hadn't known better, he'd say the man was sulking.

Tsuna guiltily flinched inwardly. He'd defied Reborn almost countless of times already, yes. But this was more severe than anything before. If he made a mistake right now, their relationship as student and tutor, as friends, would probably meet its dead end. Tsuna stopped at his train of thought. No, no, no, **NO**!

He would not let that happen. Not in this lifetime. Reborn had been an important part of his life for years now. He'd be damn if he let this be shattered.

But….what happened earlier…

Tsuna clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Reborn was so against Akaya. Why could that be? Choices were laid in front of him right now. Maybe….maybe Tsuna should let the boy go already. Tsuna's heart clenched painfully at the thought. But if he did not, Tsuna was sure it would be the end of him and Reborn. And Tsuna did not want that.

So it's either Reborn….or Akaya.

XXX

Gokudera looked at the boy disdainfully. The messy seaweed of a head was messier than before. Kirihara's dead (not literally) figure was tied up to a chair. How and where Yamamoto got it Gokudera was sure he didn't want to know. Forest green eyes looked at around, genetically calculating and assessing for any possible exit in case….something unfortunate happens. Gokudera stopped at one particular spot. The area looked old. The cement was cracked and it was green, due to the water dripped from above. Gokudera nodded faintly. He could use that. A mini bomb would do. The damage would be less, and the noise as well.

Somehow, they found the old unused store. Yamamoto was scarily perceptive sometimes. Gokudera's eyes went back to the unmoving figure.

"Hey," he called out. Yamamoto looked up from his task of cleaning his sword. Why would he do that when Gokudera was _sure_ they would not need it, the storm guardian would not ask.

"Ain't he's out of cold for long enough now? I want to get this over quickly so we can get back to Namimori. I want to see Jyudaime's condition for real."

Yamamoto's cheerful laughter rang inside the room, "Maa, maa, just a bit more. I didn't hit too hard. Just wait for-"

"Ugh….where am I?"

The voice made the two guardians looked at the slowly waking up figure of Akaya. The raven haired ace of Rikkai blinked his eyes a few times. The boy looked around him for a few seconds, face scrunched up in confusion. When he tried to move, his gaze went down to the rope and jade eyes widened in shock. The boy had a frantic look on his face before he looked up and finally spotted the two figures in front of him. The second year looked at the two with wide eyes, confusion abruptly turned into fuelling rage as he remembered what happened.

"You-"

"Ah, you're awake at last! I was afraid you'd never." The hidden meaning behind it made Gokudera rolled his eyes. The rain guardian was laughing in that cheerful way but still sending slight shivers down Gokudera's spine. The silver haired boy snorted at the meaning of the sentence. Because, Yamamoto actually was afraid that he'd never get a chance to traumatize the boy _himself_.

"What do you want from me?!" Akaya managed to bark out despite the small voice warning him inside his head. Something about these two apparently did not bode well with Akaya's current situation. The seaweed head looked at the two cautiously. The silver haired one was not doing anything. He was just leaning on the wall. The other one, with the katana in his hands, was sitting on the floor before he slowly stood up and placed the katana on the wall. The tall boy walked towards Akaya nonchalantly, like he was walking towards his bed and get a good night rest.

The attitude, however, changed in Akaya's point of view when his black haired kidnapper shoved his hand into his jean pocket. As if purposely doing it, he took out a stick of cigarette slowly. If Akaya looked up at the moment and stared directly at the stranger in the eyes, he'd see a small glint of grim satisfaction dancing in those brown orbs. But, Akaya was too busy staring at the offending object with wide eyes.

"I think it's about time we get to know about each other, no? But I don't see any need of that seeing as you don't need it and we already know who you are. So I'll skip that part and let's get down to business already." The soft laugh that followed made Akaya's stomach sick. The sound was so carefree that for a second Akaya had hoped this was just a cruel joke. But the twisted meaning behind his words made Akaya felt worse.

"You see this cigarette?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. Akaya eyed the object fearfully. The question was meant for him to see the object clearly, to arouse the ugly feelings inside of him. Akaya felt sick again. These two just wanted to see him suffer, to feel the pain that would be no doubt inflicted upon his body.

"Gokudera has stopped smoking since a few months ago. Only on several occasions he would, but that's a story for later. For now," Yamamoto took a lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette.

Gokudera watched the rain guardian approached the trembling fool who dared to harm the Tenth with a grim-filled smile.

"This would be finally put into a good use." Yamamoto whispered. He looked at Akaya's frightened eyes, and felt a little moment of being sadistic.

"Don't worry, I'll make it enjoyable. It'll be slow….and smooth." The smile on the rain guardian's face could make the hell hounds running like the Satan himself were behind them. Utterly ugly and scheming.

Akaya swore he'd never felt worse in his entire life.

XXX

As Tsuna was contemplating with himself, unknown to him, Reborn had taken that chance while Tsuna was distracted to assess the brunet. The hitman nodded briefly in approval. No trace of the previous trauma was present. The hitman looked straight to his student's frowning face. Seriously, this boy never learnt to never show his true emotion, Reborn mused unhappily. He rolled his eyes discreetly.

"Dame-Tsuna, get on with it already."

"I'M SORRY!"

Of all things Reborn had expected his student would say –for instant asking why Reborn was against his friendship with that….boy-, the hitman did not have this on his list. So that was why he stared at his student, slightly dumbfounded. Tsuna immediately looked down, fidgeting while his blush finally reached his ears.

"I….I'm sorry…."

"I heard you fine the first time, baka."

"Just-!" Tsuna sputtered, "Just listen to me for a minute okay?!"

Reborn huffed unhappily for being ordered around, but kept silent anyway. Tsuna's blush gradually dispersing. The brunet took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I mean, I shouldn't have."

"No shit."

"Shut up! I'm apologizing here!"

"…."

"I….I shouldn't have. It wasn't my place. A-and Reborn, I won't question you anymore. I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to control my life. I know it wasn't your intention. Up until now, all you've ever done was for me to become the perfect Vongola Decimo that Grandpa wanted me to be. Never even once, since the first time we met you have ever done something that will brings harm to me. Those torturous trainings don't include. A-and I won't question on why you wanted me to stay away from Akaya ever again. J-just….don't be distant…"

The last words made Reborn whipped his head to his student, who looked like he was close to tears.

"I'll give up on Akaya….I won't ask you why…I'll wait until you're ready to tell me. A-Akaya will be safer this way anyway. I…I beg of you, Reborn….come back to me…"

The brunet's last words were cracked as he lowered his head and sniffed ungracefully. Reborn stared at his student, still dumbfounded.

"You….you've been distant lately. Since the curses were broken, since you and the others grew back into your original forms, I felt more distant with you than before. It's….it's almost like you'll leave me soon. A-and I also won't ask why you seem to be…..more protective than before…just…don't leave me in the dark ever again, Reborn. You're a precious person to me. It hurts when I can't reach out to you. I felt so isolated. I'm afraid one day that special bond between us would be gone then….I'll have nothing to do with you. It's a painful and scary thought, sensei. Not having you by my side is one dark dimension. I've felt that in the future."

Tsuna, at the moment was already sniffing and hiccupping like a five year old. Reborn looked at his student, his eyes softened at the pitiful sight. Reborn felt that painful tug on his cold heart. Seeing this child…almost broken, made the man felt so ugly and disgusted of himself. This beautiful and innocent child was crying over him, the undeserving killer, who had killed thousands of people.

It wasn't his intention to make the brunet felt insecure of his place in Reborn's little paradise of heart. True, though. Reborn had never thought his effort of keeping the child safe would make him feel this way. Now that Reborn was at the peak of his power, at the prime of his age before he was turned into that cursed form, it was no longer a predicament that he would have many assassins after his head. Those assassins had code of honour, after all. They would never try to outdo the hitman when he wasn't even a quarter of his power. Now that he was perfectly able to fight back, there's no way they would wait any longer. Oh no, they've waited long enough. Reborn wouldn't want them to see how much this little Decimo affected him. It would a fatal weakness, one that would lead to instant death.

Reborn took a deep breath and released it soundlessly. Tsuna had given him his words that he'd give up on Kirihara. Was it a right choice on his side?

Black obsidian eyes immediately turned cold and unforgiving. Of course it was. Tsuna had no need of that person. Kirihara, after all, was from that bloodline, the very bloodline that Primo had cursed until he was burnt into ashes. Sawada and Kirihara were never meant to be together in the first place. It was like stating that people need air to live.

Reborn turned his eyes to his student, who was still crying. The hitman allowed a small smile graced his lips. He scooted closer to the brunet and gathered his student's lithe form. He noted silently how perfectly they fit each other. The brunet's cry took an almost abrupt halt. Wide brown honey eyes, wet with tears, looked up at black ones.

"R-Reborn?" the brunet's small voice was hoarse.

Reborn pulled away slightly. He stared down at those warm eyes, before leaning in closer and kissing….

…the tears away from the brunet's chubby cheeks.

Rich red colour exploded across Tsuna's face. But before the brunet could shriek out his infamous 'HIIIEEEEE', the hitman had closed the gaps between their…..

….body and hugged his student tighter than before. If possible, Tsuna's blush went darker.

"I'd never leave you. Keep that in mind, dame-Tsuna. I'd even chase you till the end of _time_ if situation calls for it. I swear on my pride."

* * *

End chapter.

*exploded into a mush of cotton candy then melt* Too…too much fluff…..

Hehe, did it made you guys a bit jumpy on the last parts? It wasn't my intention (since when it was my intention since I usually write the rest aside from the preview based on musing alone?) to do it but it seemed so tempting that I can't help it.

And **NO**, there is NO romance between the two. I keep that strict to myself. No matter how much these two seem to be my OTP, Akaya and Tsuna need more love. Does that count as bromance then? So tell me if this chapter made sense. Because I seem to be missing something there….did I forgot something?

I mean, seriously, I missed something. What would that be? Too little Akaya's issue between the two? But Tsuna had already given up on Akaya. That's what his muses decided. So he wanted Reborn to understand that all he wanted for now was Reborn to 'come back' to him. So Akaya's heavy issue between them would be next chapter. Oh, what would happen to our favourite little seaweed head? O.o

I seem to be updating on early month now. I think I'll fall back into my regular updating time this month, so expect another early chapter. But I'll try to update faster. Maybe weekly.

And about that poll, it's already been closed. And I am so sorry that I posted the story late. School had just been over and I've just came back from a school carnival at another district a few days ago so sorry again for not posting it on time. I would post it tomorrow. Now's almost ten and I need to sleep before my mom finds out I pass my curfew again.

Wow. Too long note…. o.O Again, check out the result of the poll. And check out this blog: it's my username but no caps lock then blogspot then com. It has dots between the three words.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thought you guys (if there is) and gals deserve longer chapter.

Start chapter.

* * *

Akaya looked at the two. He shivered at their gazes. There was something in their eyes, that _sickness_. That _obsessiveness_….it made him unsettled. Why they were doing this in the first place? Who were they? Were they someone from the past who had the misfortune to have a match against him and lost? Or were they related to someone that lost to him? Were they doing this for revenge? But how did they enter the campus? The guards would not allow someone, much less an outsider, to enter so casually.

"Look," the black haired guy spoke up. Akaya looked at him in the eyes, "I don't want to do this. But you deserve it." His brown eyes turned cold, "You've done something unforgivable to us. You almost made us lost someone so precious and close to our heart. It's an unforgivable sin."

With that, the black haired kidnapper slowly pressed the end of the cigarette to Akaya's nape of neck. The ace watched with horror as the stick-like object slowly burning his skin. Before he could register the pain, he was already screaming in horror.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

He struggled, but there was something holding him from moving. He didn't know what it was. It's making his body numb….and unable to move. Akaya realized in dread. The pain was too much already. He could smell his flesh burnt into crisps. If it wasn't for the almost unbearable pain, he'd have thrown up his dinner.

"**AAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!** STOP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted with all his might. He tried to move his body, but it gave no reaction. He gritted his teeth as the other teen slowly pulled away the cigarette after it halfway made its way to his victim's body. Akaya hissed as the unknown kidnapper blow air to the small hole. Beads of tears slowly formed in the corner of his eyes.

'_Shit, shit, __**shit**__! These two are not joking! They're going to kill me for real if this continues!'_

He looked up, and startling cold brown and green eyes peered down at him with equal dark pleasure.

"Oh, we're not done yet."

Akaya screamed, but not one person ever came to his rescue.

XXX

Yukimura fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. It's been almost fifteen minutes but Akaya isn't back yet. He looked at the doorway, hoping the boy would appear.

"Seiichi, calm down, he needs his space sometime, you know." Yanagi's smooth tenor voice tried to soothe the captain. Yukimura peered up at him and nodded. Sanada sighed and tipped his hat lower to hide his eyes. Akaya had always been their weak spot at some point. The boy was just irresistible like that. Since the first time the three of them landed their eyes upon the boy at the school gate, they'd felt something strong towards him.

That feeling gradually grew from that of a senpai towards his kouhai, to that of a brother towards his younger sibling. Niou had once commented how ridiculous the three looked mothering the youngest member of the team.

"So that's what truly happened." Fuji's soft voice cut through the silence. The others were also in the same deep thought.

"I wanted to apologize to him." Eyes turned to the second youngest member of Rikkai. The blue haired teen stared down at his lap with noticeable sadness in his eyes, "I had accused him of something he didn't do. I've even hurt him without making rational judgement. I just realized it was him…..and snapped." Sanada placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Atobe sighed and leaned towards the couch, "It wasn't your fault. Stop beating yourself with guilt. It happens to people. It's just so unlucky that it had to be you this time. If it was me, I would have done the same."

Most people in the room smiled. Atobe often showed like he didn't cared. But there was that soft spot the king had towards people he regarded as friends that had the privilege of seeing him being _human_ for once.

"Well said, monkey king." Ryoma said from his place beside Fuji. The prince had a small gentle smirk on his lips. Atobe turned to the boy and mirrored the expression. Fuji had to hide a grimace. If Tezuka finds out Atobe flirted with his boyfriend yet once _again_, he couldn't guarantee there would be no bloodshed at the courts later this time.

'_But,'_ the tensai smiled innocently, _'that would be amusing to watch.'_

"Fuji-senpai." Ryoma's soft voice made him turned his attention to the petit boy beside him.

"Hm?" questioned the brunet with his usual smile.

The freshman inched away from his senpai, "Stop smiling. It's creeping me out." was the blunt statement from Fuji's favourite kouhai. The tensai chuckled eerily.

'_Indeed, it'd be amusing, especially with this little kitten oblivious towards the two advancing lions, with sole intention to own him.'_

"That's it. I'm looking for Akaya. Don't follow me." Fuji looked up, only to see his 'creepy-smiling-beauty' buddy stormed out of the room. He smiled, reminded himself of how protective the three monsters of Rikkai towards their seaweed headed kouhai. He looked at his own kouhai, and his smile widened at the cute sight of Ryoma slowly falling asleep on Eiji's shoulder. The latter had his head leaning towards Ryoma's head, already fallen asleep. The two gave the perfect picture of cuteness. The tensai could barely hide his excitement, slightly regretting the fact that he'd left his camera.

"How cute…." He cooed silently. Eiji and Ryoma, they're both catlike. Ryoma was the lazy type, and Eiji was the hyperactive and playful kitten type.

"Neko-tachi…." Fuji decided to call his two favourite people that. It fitted them. He did not register the fact that with him leaning towards the two with content smile, he had also added the cute essence to the picture, making the conscious people in the room blushed.

"Dammit, I always knew the three of them are the most feminine ones in the team, but now I think even the other teams had realized this." Momo muttered as he tried to turn away, with a chuckling nervously Oishi beside him. Both sporting light blushes on their cheeks.

"Oi, Choutarou, you're not seriously staring at them, are you?" Shishido sniffed ungracefully as he looked at his doubles partner. The poor second year did not seemed to hear his senpai as he continue to stare at the unbelievably cute scene in front of him. Mouth slightly hanging opened with a very noticeable blush on his face. Shishido rolled his eyes. It seemed that he needed to expose his kouhai to more cuteness of the same sex.

How lame.

XXX

Yukimura was almost close to panic. He'd checked the toilet but no trace of the seaweed head was there. He'd go to Akaya's room but Kajimoto said he hadn't come back to the room since then. Where could he be? The gym wouldn't be open until later. The cafeteria was empty and there's no way Akaya's on one of the courts with this heavy rain. The blue haired captain slumped down on the floor with his back on the wall.

"Seiichi, found any lead yet?" Sanada's voice snapped him out of his inner turmoil. The captain turned around and saw his two best friends running towards him. He sighed. These two must've tailed him from the start.

"No, not a clue." He stated softly.

"Tch, dammit….." Sanada took off his hat and ran a hand through his dark lock. Yanagi frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. A few second of silence passed, before Yukimura suddenly snapped his head up, making the other two looked at him.

"Seiichi?" Yanagi asked warily. The blue haired teen didn't seem to hear him as he looked at the far end of the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" Yukimura asked softly. His indigo eyes narrowed, as if trying to make out something invisible. Sanada and Yanagi looked at each other as they strained their ears, but nothing as Yukimura suspected roused their range of hearing.

"Probably nothing, let's go back. He might be coming back later." Sanada turned around and started walking away. Yanagi thrust a hand to help his captain up. The younger teen took it gratefully and they both followed Sanada's trail.

Yukimura threw one last look behind his shoulders with uneasy look, before they rounded a corner and left the hallway. An eerie silence fell upon the space.

XXX

Akaya's throat was hoarse, from both screaming and crying. His body felt uneasy but that goddamn part of him wouldn't even budge an inch no matter how hard he tried. He winced as cold air hit the holes on his body. The teen didn't dare to look at his own frail figure. He knew it was now covered by bloodied and disgusting burn marks. Oddly enough, his torturer avoided the place that was covered by his shirt and pants.

"Ah, it's finished." Yamamoto flailed the now shortened cigarette at his fellow guardian. Gokudera sighed and stepped forward, right in front of Akaya as he ignored the questioning look Yamamoto sent him.

"We're done for today." The Storm announced as he lifted up his right hand and one of the three rings on his fingers lit up. Akaya has already passed out so he didn't see the majestic sight of pure sun flames pouring out of the ring and enveloped his body.

"Enma, you can come out now." Yamamoto called out cheerfully. A lone figure stepped out of the dark and a pair of vibrant eyes examined the sight. Enma winced as he replayed the unpleasant torturing session the two guardians presented to him. He was sure Tsuna would never be pleased when he finds out…._if_ he ever finds out.

"Don't you two think you've gone overboard?" he asked carefully. After all, he was dealing with Tsuna's infamous guardians. He knew they won't hesitate to go against him if they think what they did was right.

Yamamoto sighed, "Well, it had to be done. We don't want to take risks. We have-no, _need_ to make sure that he won't go anywhere near Tsuna again. We're sorry if we made you uncomfortable." The baseball star smiled apologetically at his classmate.

Enma shook his head, "No, it's not like that. It's just…..why do you have to take such length….? Wouldn't a simple illusion be enough?"

"No, it's not enough." Gokudera suddenly stated as he turned around to face his two fellow Mafiosi. The hurt, anger, insecurities and _fear_, it was all presented for Enma to see, dancing in those jade orbs. The redhead sucked in his breath. He never thought the vicious Storm guardian would let _him_ to see his vulnerable side, of all people.

"You weren't there, Kozato. You don't know how it feels when we were told that our boss….our friend, family, brother, _died_." Gokudera's soft but firm voice cut through the air in the room. Enma looked at the storm guardian, but the teen's eyes were covered by his long silvery bangs. The redhead turned to the other guardian, but Yamamoto wasn't looking at him as the rain guardian released the unconscious victim of theirs from the tight rope with a pocket knife.

Enma's eyes softened. That's right. He had no place among them, the guardians and their sky. He wasn't there at their worst and best time. He's just simply a fragment of Tsuna's life, a part that would never measure to how precious _they_ were to Tsuna, because Enma was just someone who Tsuna considered a friend, a family. Not a brother or a guardian. The Shimon Decimo inhaled softly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't make a judgement. I should've known better than that. Tsuna is someone that all of us, especially his guardians, cannot afford to lose. You're right. We have to do any means necessary to prevent Kirihara from destroying Tsuna." Enma smiled softly. The brunet, who was more precious than anything in the world to them, was someone that they would do anything for. Even if it means getting rid of _anything_ that would risk them a large price.

Gokudera slowly lifted his head. The pale face was decorated with a smile, "Glad you could understand that."

"Hey, are we going to leave him here?" Yamamoto suddenly asked. The storm guardian growled and turned around, ready to yell at his fellow guardian. "Of course not! What are you, stupid?"

The rain guardian laughed merrily, as if a heavy burden had just left his chest. Enma watched both of them arguing one-sidedly with a small smile. No wonder Tsuna-kun treasured them the most.

'_Of course, what would be of Tsuna-kun without his guardians? A sky cannot survive without its colourful element. Just like how the guardians cannot survive without their sky to show them the right path.'_

XXX

Akaya slowly opened his eyes. The bright light blinded him for a second before he raised a pale hand to block the offending assault.

"Akaya!" a blur of turquoise attacked the poor second year as air seemed to knock out of his respiration system. The seaweed head choked and realized that the attack came in a form of his dear captain. The blue haired teen hugged his kouhai tightly for dear life. Akaya noted how paler his senpai at the moment. His body was shivering from what Akaya could guess to be a worried syndrome.

A chuckle interrupted the reunion as both Rikkai regulars turned to the same direction. There, Fuji was sitting tranquilly with a small cup raised to his lips. Akaya realized that he was in what seemed to be an infirmary. He was lying on the bed…..with his captain hugging him quite awkwardly.

"B-buchou, I can't breathe!" Akaya exclaimed forcefully. Yukimura immediately let go as he realized that he was crushing his kouhai.

"Ah, sorry…." The Rikkai's captain muttered slowly as he helped his kouhai to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Fuji walked up to the pair. His usual smile plastered genuinely. He was holding a cup of water and thrust it to the hand of the second year ace. Akaya nodded and gratefully took the cup that was offered to him. He downed the warm water in one go. Yukimura took the cup from his hand as soon as he finished.

"What happened?" Akaya asked to no one in particular. His head was throbbing painfully as he massaged his temple gently. It felt like it would explode any moment. Not only that, his body ached everywhere. The pain felt sharp and focused only at one point, not spreading completely.

The two older males exchanged look before they turned back to the confused younger teen, "You mean you don't remember? We found you passing out in front of the infirmary's door." Yukimura answered tentatively.

Akaya frowned. What was he doing around the infirmary? Wait….what was the last place he remembered he was at?

"The toilet…." Akaya whispered faintly. A look of bewilderment passed his paled face. The two looked at their kouhai with confusion.

"I was at the toilet. Then….there was these two guys. They just appeared out of nowhere. Then the black haired guy asked if they could talk to me for a sec. I said no then….they knocked me out and…took me to the room…"

Fuji's eyes snapped open in alarm. Yukimura took his teammate in his arms as the younger teen looked absorbed in whatever it was running in his mind. The boy's frame shaking in what could be fear, "Oh God, that guy took out a cigarette and he started leaving burn marks on my body! I screamed at him to stop it. But he didn't listen! He said I deserved it! That I almost took someone precious to them from them and he said it was **unforgivable**!"

Akaya was panting at the end of his sentence. Yukimura had a hand covering his mouth from a silent scream. Fuji's eyes were opened wide in shock. The tensai narrowed his blue eyes and they roamed to inspect the body of the second year. His anger was clouded by confusion for a second.

"Kirihara-kun, where did they leave the burn marks?" he asked carefully. Akaya looked at his body and his eyes were filled with confusion as well as he realized the condition of his arms. It was perfectly fine…..

"They…they left it on my arms and neck…" the answer made the captain of Rikkai looked at the mentioned place. Yukimura turned to Fuji with a look of confusion.

Fuji took a deep breath before he released it slowly, "Kirihara-kun, there is no burnt mark upon your body. Not even a single scratch."

"That's the thing!" Akaya suddenly exclaimed. The two looked at the second year ace, waiting for his explanation.

"Buchou, you remembered out trip last year to the onsen?" the second year eagerly turned to his buchou. Yukimura only nodded mutely. Akaya lifted the shirt that was covering his shoulder blade and Fuji was only more confused as a flash of shock painted Yukimura's face, because the part looked perfectly fine in Fuji's eyes.

"What is it? He looks fine." Fuji was talking to Yukimura. The blue haired male turned to the tensai, "I guess I could see what Akaya is trying to tell us, Fuji-kun. Before, there was a quite big scar there, result from a silly prank by Masaharu. I've just seen it two days ago. There's no way a scar that big would disappear overnight." The dread in Yukimura's voice made Fuji rethink his thoughts.

"That's….uncanny…." Fuji put two fingers on his chin in thought.

XXX

Tsuna woke up two days later feeling so refreshed. He performed his usual routine and putting on his newly ironed uniform. He bounced slightly down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/baka-Tsuna/dame-Tsuna." Tsuna blinked as a chorus of 'good mornings' greeted him. He then smiled before he sat on the free sit.

"Good morning." He greeted back.

"What would you like for your pancake to go with, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked excitedly from the cooking counter. Tsuna blinked again at his mother with confusion before replied with a soft 'tiramisu'. Nana giggled and immediately put a fair amount of flour into a small bowl. Then she added a bit water and sugar before she stirred it while humming an unknown tune. She added two big spoon of tiramisu into the mix and continued stirring it.

Tsuna decided to ignore his mother's strange behaviour and tuned out the rest of the conversation going around in the table. Before he knew it, his pancake was ready as Nana put the plate with a cute mug beside it. Tsuna noted with please as heavy chocolate smell filled his nose from the mug.

As soon as he finished his breakfast, he immediately went to door after he grabbed his bag from the sofa. The brunet had his hand on the handle of the door before Reborn called out to him. He turned around and his big brown eyes were filled with confusion as Nana happily skipped towards him with two bento boxes in hand. She handed it to her son without a word. The bento boxes were his usual orange one and the other was purple. He looked at the two, waiting for an explanation.

"Ah," Nana clapped her hands once, "Hibari-kun was here the other day and he helped me with the grocery. Tell the young man that's my thank you gift." Nana smiled brightly before she turned on her heels and walked back toward the kitchen. Tsuna turned to his tutor. The man smirked and ruffled the untameable brown lock.

"Just do what Nana said, dame-Tsuna." He said without further explanation. Tsuna pouted. He felt being left out. Reborn flicked his forehead for the action.

"Awh!" the brunet yelped, "what was that for?!" he glared at his tutor. Reborn smirked, "A mafia boss shouldn't show that kind of face."

Tsuna huffed and turned around, hand on the handle as he spun it and turned back to the hitman with an unsatisfied look on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Reborn watched his student's small figure disappeared from his view before a frown marred his face, "I need to make sure you would forget that flea forever."

XXX

Contrary to what Reborn hoped, Tsuna still had his mind on Akaya.

'_He has curly black pitch hair. His eyes were green, like Gokudera-kun's, but much darker. He was….at least ten centimetres taller than me…'_ Tsuna's lips curled into an unpleased frown at the last part. _'He's thin, with muscles….'_ Again, Tsuna's little heart was unpleased by that. Then Tsuna's mind turned to the person who slapped him. _'The person had wavy indigo hair, like Mukuro. His eyes were also indigo. He had green headband and his jacket was not zipped. Feminine, almost like a girl's, face and pale complexion.'_

"He must be the captain Akaya-kun told me about." The brunet thought out loud.

"Tsuna!" the brunet turned around and saw his rain guardian running towards him with a grin. Tsuna smiled as the black haired teen stopped and slung a friendly hand around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up just now. Oyaji needs a hand this morning so I kinda was running late and couldn't get to your place first." Yamamoto grinned apologetically.

Tsuna chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Besides, it's not like I'll be there."

The taller of the two laughed, "You're right! By the way, have you seen Gokudera?"

Tsuna shook his head. He wanted to say he hadn't seen the two of them since Friday but held it in. The two arrived to their school and class with less hassle. Yamamoto noticed the extra bento in Tsuna's hand but dismissed it as nothing. Besides, Tsuna needed to eat more if he wanted to catch up to his height. The rain guardian chuckled inwardly at his inner joke.

Before the first period started, Gokudera had arrived with a yell of 'Jyudaime!' making the whole class turned to the bomber. The storm guardian didn't even glance at them and headed straight to Tsuna's seat. He bowed furiously, saying something about waking up late and couldn't make it to Tsuna's place. Tsuna had nervously laughed and told the bomber to go to his seat before the teacher came. Luckily, the storm guardian made lesser hassle and immediately complied.

XXX

Tsuna sighed, and looked down at his hand where he was holding the two bentos. He was standing in front of the door of Hibari's office….for five minutes already. He was nervous as wreck and didn't know what in the world possessed his mother (and Reborn, the smartass tutor) to give Hibari a bento.

"Well, here goes nothing." And he knocked. He didn't even have to wait long as the door was opened by Kusakabe. The tall right-hand of Hibari looked surprised at finding Tsuna in front of Hibari's office.

"Yes, Sawada-san, is there anything you need?" Kusakabe asked the small brunet. Tsuna gulped and awkwardly smiled.

"Ah, hai, I was wondering if Hibari-san is inside." Kusakabe's interest was immediately piqued. If the Vongola Decimo willingly comes to his cloud guardian, it must be involving the Famiglia.

"I will leave you two alone." The tall teen smiled as he opened the door wider and ushered the Decimo into the office before he closed it. Tsuna stared at the door, gaping. Did Kusakabe Tetsuya, of all people, had just left him with his boss, aka the most fearful person in Namimori?

"Herbivore, what do you want?" Hibari's smooth tenor made Tsuna jumped. The brunet turned around and saw Hibari glaring at him from his comfortable position on the couch. He must've been taking a nap.

"Hi-Hibari-san, kaa-san made you lunch as a thank you for the other day." Tsuna walked closer and placed the bento on the glass table. He looked at his cloud guardian and saw pleased look in those steely orbs. Tsuna smiled to himself as he walked towards the door.

"Herbivore," Hibari's voice stopped Tsuna. The brunet turned around and saw Hibari glaring at him again. Tsuna gulped. Oh great, what did he do wrong again this time?

"Where are you going?" Hibari demanded. Tsuna stammered and said 'rooftop' in a quiet voice. Hibari glared harder.

"Stay." Was the one worded order from Hibari.

Tsuna blinked, "Eh…HEH?! B-but-"

"Herbivore, I don't like repeating myself." Tsuna was sure he'd just lost ten years of his life from that one last glare from Hibari. So, without any more protest, the brunet resigned his fate to the black haired devil and sat on the opposite side of Hibari.

"Sit here." Hibari ordered again as he patted the space beside him. Tsuna gulped and complied. The raven looked satisfied as he leaned back on the couch.

"Feed me." Tsuna's poor heart almost gave out at the order.

"W-What-"

Glare.

"But Hibari-san, you can feed yourself perfectly." Tsuna timidly argued back.

"I want you to feed me." For reasons unknown even to Tsuna himself, the brunet flushed against his better judgement. Hesitatingly, the Decimo picked the wrapped chopstick. He then pulled the wrap away to reveal black pair of chopstick. Tsuna picked the purple bento and opened the wrap as well. He opened the box revealing Nana's homemade dishes. Glancing up at Hibari, Tsuna could guess the raven was pleased as well.

Tsuna gulped and took a fried shrimp and held it up for Hibari. The cloud guardian flashed his sky a smirk before he took the shrimp into his mouth. Tsuna pulled back the chopstick while blushing slightly.

"H-how was it?" he asked quietly.

"Good."

Tsuna nodded and glanced at his own bento mournfully.

"Aren't you eating?" Tsuna snapped his head to the taller male. Hibari looked at him with raised eyebrow. Tsuna flushed.

"W-well, it'll be inconvenient for both of us." He reasoned…..quite reasonably. Hibari looked at him indifferently before an idea passed the cloud guardian's mind. Smirking slightly, he voiced out the idea.

"You can eat from my bento." As expected, the brunet flushed, all the way to his ears and neck.

"B-but it won't be enough for both of us!"

Hibari eyed the bright orange bento, "We can share yours later."

Tsuna thought about it for a moment, before he smiled shyly, "O-okay, thank you, Hibari-san."

Later, when Kusakabe was back, the teen almost had a heart attack at his early age at the sight of Hibari Kyouya being fed by none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, both smirking and smiling respectively. Kusakabe shamefully admitted both of them probably didn't even noticed he was there before he retreated quietly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

End chapter.

LOL XD poor Kusakabe. Yay! Hibari is here! And 1827! Asdfghjkl!

Extra longer chapter, can I get a review now? *bunny eyes*


End file.
